


Also known as...

by TheBigOldStar



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi, inspired by the AKA serie, jason is alive in this one, spy AU, the blossom parents are still assholes tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigOldStar/pseuds/TheBigOldStar
Summary: FP, Jughead and Toni are members of the serpents, an international spy organization. Clifford and Penelope Blossom are known journalists who may or may not have a list of every active serpent agent. It is now up to class-A spies, Jughead Jones and Toni Topaz to get this list by... infiltrating a high school? Befriending the Blossom twins? This is going to be harder than they thought.





	1. Sweden CEO got screwed

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is like my first fanfiction. It would be nice if some comments are left (some love and appreciation, maybe some constructive criticism, but please no hate) this first chapter is rather slow, fair warning.

“You better hurry Toni, the guy just entered the building”, Jughead said as he peaked through the window and quickly hid to make sure nobody saw him.

“How many times have I told you that codebreaking is not that easy?”

“A gazillion times. But you still need to hurry.”

“It’s not going to happen if you keep bugging me”, Toni simply sighs. Why does Jughead have to be at his most insufferable at the worst time?

Toni had expected a witty comment in return, but it seems he finally got the message. She definitely needed some concentration in the final stages of decryption.

“Almost there”, she muttered to no one in particular. As she typed furiously at the keyboard, Toni estimated that the CEO was currently in the elevator. He would first stop at the third level, where the kitchenette was. He would prepare his coffee. Then, reenter the elevator and rise to the fifteenth level with his fuming cup, and go to his office. In his office, where Toni was pulling every little piece of information from his laptop.

He often took his time preparing his morning drink, which gave Toni five additional minutes. But, he was probably done by now. And he could show up at the door at any moment. _Okay, pull yourself together, you’ve been through much worse._

Finally, the satisfying _PING_ that comes after a completed decryption brought both Toni and Jughead’s hopes up. Quickly, Toni pulled her USB and gave it to her partner who stuffed it in his bag.

It was at this moment that they heard the sound of a key fidgeting in the lock. The CEO was just behind the door. Out of options, both young spies dipped under the desk.

Toni felt as if her heartbeat could be heard from a mile away as the door slightly opened. They were busted for sure.

“Good morning, sir”, FP’s voice came in as a reassurance.

“Why so early Pendleton?”

“No particular reason, sir. I just felt like it.”

The CEO hummed in response and pushed the door further, ready to enter his office.

“If you’ll excuse me, sir. May I borrow you for a minute?”

“And why?”

“I just noticed a radiator leak, you might want to check it with me. Decide what we’re going to do.”

“Alright”

The CEO entered his office, placed his bag, and followed FP. Toni and Jughead were safe.

* * *

 

Toni and Jughead have been waiting for hours before FP finally boarded the private jet.

“Well, someone took their time”, Jughead said as FP settled down on one of the seats.

He simply grunted, that’s what he always does when he doesn’t want to make excuses.

“Toni, did you find anything valuable?” Jughead asked.

“I’m still working on it. But, nothing seems wrong with that guy’s company.” A moment of silence ensued. They were all very tired. They always were after a mission.

“Bingo!” Toni’s cry startled everyone, especially FP who started drifting to sleep. “Found something real fishy.”

“What is it?”

“It’s with the copper shipments. I’ve noticed they keep getting higher with every manifest.”

“Metal prices are always on the rise, this is not helpful.” Jughead remarked.

“Listen Jughead, I’m the expert here. I compared these prices with the international ones, and this rise of the manifest is way off the curve. They’re probably smuggling something in small quantities with each shipment. Bomb chemicals or some shit.”

They all knew it wasn’t proof, but it was something.

“We’ll send others to further investigate. For now, let’s say adios to Switzerland.” FP said as he kicked back his chair.

“Dad, we’re in Sweden.” Jughead corrected.

FP glared at his son, “Same thing, Jug.”

What was supposed to be a small mission that would last barely a week extended to twenty days. The serpents, an international spy organization, had sent FP along with his son, Jughead and his adoptive daughter, Toni to investigate on a Swedish motor engines manufacturer who they’re suspecting is secretly building bombs for terrorist organizations. FP had infiltrated the company, disguised as a janitor. He managed to bring down security just enough time for Jughead and Toni to enter the office.

“Where to now?” Toni asked throwing a blanket over herself.

“Manhattan”, FP’s response came quietly.

Toni knew what that meant: a well-earned break. As the private jet took off, Toni reclined her chair, dreaming of the New York skyline, in contrast to the mostly forested terrain they were flying above.

* * *

Toni missed New York. Especially the apartment in Manhattan. The serpents, offered their members a place anywhere in the world (except Antarctica, duh), and FP chose this apartment right there in the middle of the bustling city that is New York. Between missions, this is where they settled before getting reassigned. Toni was so glad to reenter her pink bedroom. It has been nearly four month she hasn’t been there. Finally, she crashed on her sweet bed, her fatigue getting a hold of her. She woke up towards five o’clock in the afternoon.

She first realized she was alone. Well, not exactly, Jughead was still sleeping. But, FP was gone. She made herself a cup of coffee, and enjoyed it sip by sip sitting on her usual couch. She heard some rustling behind the door, and a packet of papers slipped at the bottom of it. Toni took them and got a look at her new forged American passport. It was probably another serpent. Someone she probably didn’t know. Toni only met a handful of agents from probably a thousand in total. It was better like this, FP once explained, it is always good to be at most secretive, even with one of your own.

Toni then stared at an old picture. There she was, as a baby, her mouth covered in baby purée, her parents grinning at the camera, while she looked confused, her eyes wide. This is a very rare photo of some of the greatest serpent members, FP liked to put it this way. They died on a mission, when Toni was four years old. She wish she could remember them, but she was way too young when it happened. After their death, FP took her under his wing raising her alongside his son as his own daughter. Toni knew that FP was close to her parents, but every time she tried to ask him questions, he rebuffed her one way or the other. To this day, he is still grieving.

The sound of the door opening startled Toni. She quickly placed the photo where it was, and FP entered holding a paper bag.

“What’s inside?” Toni asked innocently.

“Bagels, baby!” FP said with a rocker’s voice. He placed the bag on the table and Toni grabbed a sesame seed covered one. It was at this moment she realized she was starving.

“Did somebody say bagels?” Jughead emerged from his bedroom.

They all sat down and enjoyed them with some cream cheese. It was a simple breakfast, but by far Toni’s favorite.

“So, are we free? Or they need to send us to the most remote location they can find?” Toni asked.

“I’m afraid our job isn’t done yet.  But our next mission takes place right here in New York”, FP explained as he pulls out the paper detailing their next mission, “Our targets are Clifford and Penelope Blossom, two journalists. We suspect they have a list of every active serpent agent they are planning to sell to the highest bidder. We need to get that list.”

“Great, but how?” Jughead inquired.

“That’s where you two come in”, FP said as he threw ID cards on the table. The two kids grabbed their respective card and examined them.

“Harper School? We’re going to infiltrate a high school? What’s that have to do with the list?” Jughead protested.

“Precisely, you’re going to go to this school and befriend these two.” FP flipped his laptop where a picture of two redhead teenagers, a girl and a boy, in school uniform laid on the screen, “This is Cheryl and Jason Blossom. They’re the children of our targets. If you’re wondering, they’re twins.”

“Well, they’re kinda hot.” Toni noted. The guy wasn’t bad to look at, and he seemed like a nice guy. The girl on the other hand was absolutely gorgeous, the way the sunlight fell on her face making her eyes squint brought out how flawless her skin was.

“Now is definitely not the time to fall in love.” Jughead teased, prompting Toni to smack the back of his head.

“Hey, kids, now is not the time to fight. The whole fate of the serpents, the lives of hundreds of agents lie on your shoulder.”

“If you put it this way, that’s really scary.” Jughead shivered.

“And why did you enlist some of the youngest agents, for the most important mission?” Toni asked.

“We made schematics of their house. The security is so high there is no way we could break in without tripping an alarm. So we found a new way”

“We are the new way.”

“Exactly, glad you understood.” FP said as he pulled out two school uniforms.

“Let’s get to work kids. School starts tomorrow.”

 

 

 

 


	2. The greatest (or probably the worst) friendship

Toni twisted and turned during the whole night. The idea of being in a high school was so alien to her, it twisted her stomach and nauseated her. She looked at her window and found that the sky was a much lighter shade of blue, and the building lights had dimmed. She knew morning had come. But, she wasn’t ready for it. She looked at her digital clock, it shone 5:37. It was way too early. Toni didn’t really care, she needed to have as much time to prepare as she could for what was awaiting her today.

She entered the bathroom and took a quick shower, a very effective way to get rid of the worries and anxieties that plagued her mind. Drying herself she opened the cupboard and looked for a brush. She did find one, alongside a can of hairspray. Suddenly, Toni remembered the boogie gang. It was two years ago, FP was sent to infiltrate a street gang called the boogies. The serpents believed they were holding captured an agent. To fit in, FP had decided to get a Mohawk and color his hair pink. Toni remembered how he emerged from the bathroom, wearing a leather jacket and some chains with his new hairdo. She remembered how she and Jughead laughed their ass off and couldn’t let go of it even a month after the mission was over. Those were funny days.

Toni twisted the cap open and got to work.

* * *

“What the fuck, Toni?”

Jughead rarely swore, even in the most stressful situations he wouldn’t let the word _damn_ slip from his mouth. So, when he does swear, it means you probably messed up real bad.

“How do you find my new hair?” Toni said as she flipped her hair back.

“It’s…” Jughead paused searching for his word, “extremely edgy.”

“I think it’s very pretty and it suits you.” FP reassured.

“At least your dad has some taste.” Toni teased.

“We’re not going to the freaking Coachella, we’re going to a freaking school!”

“I figured I might want to attract some attention to lure our targets. And this is what I came up with”

“Being new will attract enough attention”

“I did some research. Harper school is an extremely known high school. Each class gets at least ten new people every year. Might want to stand out a bit”

“Toni, always getting the big picture”, FP laughed

“I did some research too. And Harper school is mostly frequented by upper class families, rich and influential families. You look like you belong in a street gang.”

“Exactly what I was going for.” Toni winked at FP hoping he’d remember the boogie gang.

FP suddenly got up, “Look at the time children, school starts in twenty minutes.”

Jughead was quick to finish his cream cheese bagel, and Toni gulped down her coffee. FP gave them their bag. As the two teens dressed in their uniforms went to the door, FP called out. “Hey!”

“Your phones.” He said as he tossed the phones, which they caught.

Spies usually don’t have phones as they could easily be tracked. Toni and Jughead were a bit surprised when they received theirs, but nonetheless they were essential for this mission.

* * *

 

First few periods were boring as hell for Toni. Everything the teachers explained weren’t something she didn’t already know. Yet again, she had finished the whole curriculum a year ago.  Some people stared at her and were most definitely intrigued by her hair. _Guess it’s working._ She was careful to look around every time she changed classrooms, catch a glimpse of red hair. But it seems that today wasn’t very fruitful. Finally, the bell rang. Lunch has started.

* * *

 

Jughead scanned the whole cafeteria in the search of red hair. He didn’t catch anyone that looked like Jason or Cheryl. But he had to admit that Harper school was huge, he probably would find at least one of them during afternoon classes, if not during lunch time.

“Hey! New guy!” he heard someone scream among the mass of chatter that interwove.

He turned to see a raven haired girl waving at him and another blonde girl desperately trying to hide her face with her hands definitely embarrassed by her friend. But what truly caught Jughead’s eyes was a red haired guy sitting facing the girls, his back turned at him. _Bingo!_

He quickly made his way to the table. As he placed down his tray, the raven girl extended her arm. “Hi, I’m Veronica Lodge.” Jughead shook her hand, “I’m Jughead Jones.” Both girls looked puzzled. “It’s a weird name, I know.”

Veronica placed her hand on the blonde girl’s shoulder, “This is Betty Cooper and…”

The red hair boy turned his face and said “Hi, I’m Archie Andrews.”

 _You’re not Jason,_ was the first thing Jughead thought. He also looked nothing like Jason.

“And I’m Toni” Jughead heard as he saw his sister place her tray right beside Archie’s.

Toni looked over at the two girls who were greatly surprised to see such cheekiness.

“I’m Jughead’s sister.” She was quick to add. That greatly confused everyone at the table.

“She’s adopted” Jughead rectified.

“Oh, that explains a lot. You two look nothing like the other.” Betty laughed trying to ease the awkward mess that just happened.

“I absolutely love your hair, Toni”, Veronica complimented. Toni smiled, and looked at Jughead as if to say _I told you they would like it._

After introducing everyone at the table to Toni, they all tried to get to know each other better. Veronica was also new, and she was rather talkative. She narrated her life before coming here in almost whole integrality. Archie played guitar, wrote songs, and was a part of the school’s football team. Try-outs were today, so he asked Jughead if he was interested. Jughead hesitated at first, he wasn’t here to make friends or become popular, but then he remembered Jason was co-captain of the team. “Sure, why not?”

“Look what we have here.” A voice rang out prompting everyone to turn their heads.

And there stood, in all of her glory, Cheryl Blossom, Toni and Jughead’s target.

“Betty, move.” She ordered the blonde girl who was forced to slide her tray.

“Hi, I’m Cheryl Blossom, AKA Cheryl Bombshell” she said as she sat down, “and it seems most of you are new here.”

Jughead raised his eyebrow, _well, this is going to be hard._

“I’m Veronica Lodge.”

“As the one and only Lodge? The company family?”

“Yes.”, Veronica sounded a bit embarrassed.

“My mother once wrote an article about your father for the New York Times.”

“I never knew that. I’ll ask him about it.”

“You probably shouldn’t, she was trashing him.” She turned to Jughead, quick to change the subject. “And who might you be?”

“I’m Jughead Jones, and I’m nobody really important.”

Cheryl was taken aback by Jughead’s response, “Don’t say that. It really doesn’t give much to expect from you.”

Cheryl finally locked eyes with Toni. She stared at her for a bit, deeply interested. Toni felt greatly uncomfortable as Cheryl’s stare seemed to be searching into her soul.

“I’m Toni Topaz, Jughead’s adopted sister.”

“I love the hair.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m cheers captain, by the way. I also need more people on the team. Would any of you like to join?”

Toni saw her chance, “I would like to try out”

“I’m in too.” Veronica added.

Cheryl nudged Betty, startling her, “You are also welcome to join.”

Betty choked, “Really?”

“Yes. Also, congratulations, it seems you lost weight during the summer. ”

Betty’s face flushed as she looked down on her plate in a vain attempt to hide her embarrassment.

“Cheryl, who are the new people you’re freaking out?” There comes Jason Blossom, Toni and Jughead’s second target.

Cheryl got up, “Jay-Jay, come meet the newbies.” She quickly introduced everyone on the table.

“Jughead’s would like to join the football team” Archie said.

“That’s really cool. Would love to see what you’ve got.” Jason smiled, a truly genuine smile. He seemed a whole lot nicer than his sister. Suddenly, the bell rang.

“Well, I guess I’ve got to blast.” Jason said as he headed to class.

* * *

 

School day was finally over, and Toni was very tired. She so wanted to go back home and take a nap. But then she remembered cheer practice. She lost her way a couple of times, had to ask several people the way to the gym, but she managed and arrived there five minutes late a bit out of breath.

Cheryl was seated on a chair in the center of the gym, the other cheerleaders were on the bleachers, Betty and Veronica in their cheer outfit facing the red leader. Cheryl turned to Toni as she entered the gym. “You’re late.”

“I lost my way.”, Toni hoped her excuse would make the cut.

Cheryl smirked as if she had expected this would have happened. “Your cheer costume is in the locker room on your right. There’s different sizes, pick the one that best fits you.”

* * *

 

Toni came back wearing the blue and gold cheer outfit, coupled with blue and gold pompoms. In other words, Toni looked utterly ridiculous in her mind.

“Perfect. Now, that we have everyone here, show me what you got girls.” Cheryl ushered a cheerleader in the back who turned on the radio. An upbeat modern music blasted, and the three girls were a bit confused at what they were supposed to do.

Veronica grabbed on to the rhythm and started dancing. When she felt she had shown enough, she waved at Betty and Toni to come join her. Toni mustered every bit of confidence she had, and started dancing, carefully copying Veronica’s moves. Betty soon joined in. It was truly a spectacle dancing like this in near complete synchronization. Suddenly, Cheryl waved her hand and the music stopped.

“Thank you, ladies. I’ve seen enough.”

Veronica cut straight to the point, “So, how did we do? Are we in?”

“You did very well, Lodge. I truly didn’t expect that from you. You surprised me.” Veronica didn’t know if she should take this as a compliment.

“Toni, you might need some training, but you were great.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Toni really didn’t know how to answer Cheryl.

“And, Betty…” Cheryl said her eyes lingering on the blonde girl who stared at the ground, “better luck next time.” Betty looked up to Cheryl, completely shattered.

“Whoa there.” Veronica stepped in “this is not going to be like this.”

“Me and my girls”, Veronica said as she grabbed Toni and Betty by the arm, “we’re a package deal. You take all of us, or you take none of us.”

“Veronica, please it’s okay.” Betty pleaded.

“Fine, have it your way,” Cheryl calmly said, “Too bad, I would have loved you on the team.”

 _No!_ Toni couldn’t let Veronica jeopardize her mission, she needed to be on the team, she needed to have Cheryl near her. she couldn't let her slip.

“Maybe, we could work on a compromise” Toni tried to calm down the raven girl. But Veronica didn’t listen.

“Betty, come with me” Veronica grabbed her arm and dragged her across the gym, “let’s get away from this self-entitled bitch.”

Cheryl gaped at the raven girl. As Betty and Veronica made their way to the exit, Toni stayed where she stood. She was really tempted to follow them. But, yet again, she has a mission.

“Why are you still here? Why didn’t you go with your friends?” Cheryl’s words were full of scorn.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For what I’m going to say.”

Cheryl raised her eyebrow, most intrigued.

“I’ve seen millions of people like you who hurt, because they’ve suffered themselves. So, tell me what’s bothering you. We can work things out.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you do. This Cheryl Bombshell thing? It’s a lie you created, to protect yourself.”

Other perks of being a serpent agent, they are taught to read people like an open book, from the simplest personalities to the most complicated.

“You know nothing about me. Never will”, this time Cheryl stood up, “But I do admire your futile attempt to redeem me.”

She slowly made her way towards Toni.

“You’re brave. You speak your mind. You’re unafraid. You don’t agree with me. The perfect opponent.”

Toni gulped, every chances she got to befriend Cheryl were gone, volatilized in a moment.

“And you know what they say, your greatest enemy is your greatest friend.”

Toni wasn’t sure this is what they say.

“Toni, I want you to be a part of the inner vixens. I want you to be my friend.”

 _What a dramatic twist of events_ , she thought.

“I’m not sure I would like to be a cheerleader.” Cheryl seemed disappointed with Toni’s answer.

“But I would love to be your friend.” Toni said weighing in her words carefully.

“To one of the greatest friendship to ever grace this Earth.” Cheryl said holding out her hand. This time she didn’t hesitate, Toni shook Cheryl’s hand, finalizing their friendship that felt more like a deal.

“Indeed, one of the greatest friendships,” Toni said half assured.

 


	3. The power of lemon cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today on the menu: spy action witha side of Bughead, and for dessert, a Toni and Cheryl relationship progression.

“So, how was first day, kids?”

“Ugh…”

“And you?”

“Ugh, too.”

“Let me rephrase that. Where are you with the assignments?”

“Well…” Jughead started, “I let the Jason tackle me a few times for demonstration. I’m covered in bruises, and he probably deviated my whole vertebral column. But if this is what it takes to be his friend.” He then shrugged.

“What about you, Toni?”

“Cheryl and I formed a kind of friendship pact. It was extremely weird.”

“Cheryl is extremely weird”, Jughead snorted. Toni rolled her eyes at his ironic comment.

“She seems to have gone through something. Probably some school drama”, Toni said between bites of her dinner, “I wouldn’t like to judge her until I know her full story.”

“It seems you two made some major progress”, FP assessed.

Toni felt necessary to discuss it, “I’ve noticed that we don’t share any course with none of the siblings.”

“She’s right. We cannot simply become part of their circle if we only see them on lunch break or after school activities”, Jughead agreed.

FP scratched his beard taking the suggestion into consideration. “Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do to help. You need to break into the office and change your own schedule.”

Jughead raised his hands in triumph, “Finally! A freaking mission!”

* * *

 

Jughead’s phone buzzed on his night stand. He was trying to sleep and was extremely irritated when this forsaken pocket-sized machine pulled him out of his bed. He was still mad, until he saw who texted him. It was the Cooper girl. _Betty,_ Jughead remembered.

 _‘hi’,_ the message read. ‘ _You awake?’_ Soon followed.

‘ _Not exactly’,_ Jughead wrote. But, then he remembered how shy the girl was. He decided to go easy on her. _‘yes’,_ he sent.

‘ _do you need anything?’,_ he asked.

‘ _No, I just wanted to say goodnight’,_ came in as a response.

Somehow, such simple and childish words brought warmth to Jughead’s heart.

‘ _Goodnight to you too’,_ he wrote, hoping his answer would please her.

* * *

 

The next day at school, when Jughead finally found Betty, she was fighting with her locker.

“Stupid freaking lock!” she managed to say between her clenched jaws, all while rattling the lock.

Finally, she let go of it and punched the metallic surface of her locker. A dull _CLUNK_ reverberated through the corridor, followed by the biggest f-bomb Jughead ever heard. Shaking her injured hand to ease the pain, Betty looked around only to find a bunch of student staring at her, petrified. The embarrassment slowly crept up her face in the form of a deep red blush.

“Let me help you”, Jughead offered, taking Betty’s hand to massage her bruised knuckles. The girl stared at him a bit surprised. Then, she realized she needed to say something.

“It’s okay, I was taking care of it.”

“The hand or the lock?”

“Both.”

“I’m not so sure”, Jughead teased with the most charismatic smile he could muster. Turning to the slightly dented locker, Jughead examined the lock that caused Betty so much pain and anguish.

“Do you remember some of the code?”

“I think it was 35-7-18”

Jughead started to slowly spin the number wheel, careful to listen to the inner workings of the lock. Toni might have a knack for informatics and computer, but Jughead’s talent lied in the physical realm: he was truly a lock picker master.

 _click-click-click-CLICK-click-click-click-click-CLICK-click-CLICK._ 35-7-28. That was the code. The lock popped open, and Betty gawked at Jughead, clearly impressed.

“Thanks, Jug.” That was all she could manage to say. Then, she did a double-take when she realized what she just called him. She barely knew him for a day and there she was already giving him a nickname. “Ohmygosh! I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to say that.”

“My sister sometimes calls me like that to tease me. But I like the way you say it.”

Betty nearly choked, “Really?”

“Yes, I really mean it.”

“Tell me when you two are done flirting”, Veronica’s voice startled them, “I need to get my stuff from my locker.”

* * *

 

“Hey, new friend!” Cheryl’s voice almost made Toni jump five feet behind. Clutching her books and trying to regain her breath, Toni stared at the red head with wide eyes.

“Don’t you ever sneak up on me like this! You scared the green hells out of me.” Cheryl let out a truly genuine laugh, with no hint of malice or mockery in it.

“I did? Then, I’m very sorry.”

Was that the same Cheryl she met yesterday?

“Listen, I’m not blind to the fact that our friendship started out in a rather unconventional way”, Cheryl said while she rummaged through her bag. Finally she pulled out a small carton box, which was slightly squished by the weight of her books.

“It’s a lemon cupcake from Magnolia bakery. I asked my chauffeur to stop on our way here.”

Cheryl handed the box over to Toni.

“Wow. That was very nice of you”, Toni said genuinely surprised.

“I’m very sorry you had to see this side of me yesterday. But I hold my vixens to the highest standard and can’t let any amateur join the team.”

“I just think you were harsh with Betty. And not just during the audition”, Toni spilled as she avoided meeting Cheryl’s eye by trying to open the cupcake box. Cheryl pinched her lips together in relative annoyance.

“Even though I can’t stand the girl, if this is what you want; I’ll try to be nicer to her.”

No matter what, Toni’s opinion on Cheryl seems to be changing every few minutes.

“I think the icing got ruined.” Cheryl’s voice pulled Toni from her thoughts and wonder about the unpredictable red head that stood in front of her.

“Huh?”

“The icing on the cupcake.”

“Oh! It’s going to be alright.”

Cheryl lips slightly curled into a soft smile. “I’ll see you around, Topaz.” Then she turned and headed to her class, leaving Toni wondering who this girl might truly be.

* * *

 

As she settled down on her seat before the biology teacher came, Toni felt her phone buzz in her bag. It was a message from Jughead.

_During break, we’ll take care of the schedule._

Hell yeah, they were.

* * *

 

Jughead knocked on the door multiple times. “Enter!” a deep voice called out. Jughead gingerly pushed the door and looked around, “Is this the administration?”

“Can’t you read what’s written on the door?” a rather corpulent man answered.

“Just checking.”

“What do you need young man?”

“I have a few questions about football practice.”

“Sure come in.”

“So when do we actually have training?”

“On Wednesdays and Fridays just after school for two hours.”

Jughead kept on asking futile questions he already knew the answer. Toni slowly sneaked behind the desks and made her way to the computer room. She discreetly twisted the knob, but the door didn’t open.

“It’s locked”, she mouthed to Jughead careful to over exaggerate each syllable with her mouth to make sure he understood.

“I’m sorry sir, but I still haven’t received my training uniform”

“Sure, I’ll check in the storage.”

Quickly and stealthily, Jughead inserted a bent bobby pin into the key hole. Wiggling it a bit, he finally managed to open the door.

Toni slipped into the room, but before she closed the door, Jughead grabbed her arm.

“Small favor, could you please put me in some classes with Betty Cooper?”

“Are you serious?”

“Please try”, Jughead said as he heard the administrator guy’s muffled cry of victory when he finally found the pair of shorts. As quietly as possible, Jughead closed the door and went to where he once stood, pretending nothing happened.

* * *

 

 _This is where the fun begins,_ Toni thought as she turned on the computer.

Then, the word ‘PASSWORD’ shone in red followed by the white rectangle where you’re supposed to type it. _Damn!_

Toni looked around her. There must be a clue somewhere. She did find it, in the form of a picture of two kids that laid in front of her. Toni turned the paper around and saw two names alongside a date: Dakota and Dawson 15/10/08. _I’ve just hit the jackpot._

Toni started typing.

 _Dakota?_ No.

 _Dawson?_ Double nope.

 _Dakota &Dawson? _The screen started loading. _Gotcha!_

Toni had now access to every data the school used. She opened all the student profiles she needed: hers and Jughead’s, the Blossom twins, Betty Cooper, and even Veronica Lodge. Toni figured the girl was loads of fun, sharing one course together won’t harm anyone.

Toni shifted Jughead’s schedule to almost overlap with Jason’s and included two courses with the Betty girl. Jughead better square up a bit, most of the lessons Jason takes are AP.

Then, Toni opened Cheryl’s profile. That’s when her jaw dropped. Every single course the girl took were AP, and she aced every single one of them. By next year, she could probably enter college. Cheryl didn’t seem dumb, but Toni hadn’t expected her to be that smart. _Focus,_ Toni refreshed herself, _Jughead can’t distract forever._

When she was finally done, she quietly opened the door ajar and let her hand slip through the opening to give Jughead a thumbs up.

“I’m sorry sir, but you’re giving loads of information that I can’t remember”, Toni heard Jughead say.

She heard the administrator grunt, then heavy footsteps to the back of the room.

“Fine, I’ll give you a copy”

As the man oversaw the printing process, Toni seized her chance and slipped her way out, carefully not making a sound.

When she finally closed the door to the administration, Toni was overcome by a familiar sense of relief and satisfaction she always felt after a mission is accomplished.

 


	4. Party on Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short and is mostly setting up future action.

Toni placed her tray on the table, still shaking off the adrenaline rush she felt when she sneaked through the administration.

“Can I sit?” She asked to Veronica and Betty.

“Sure, you’re our friend”, Veronica stated. Toni seems not to have gotten the memo yesterday, but she remembered they left before the little scene Cheryl and she had.

“You stayed behind yesterday. What happened when we left?”

“Uuuh…” Toni needed some time to concoct the perfect lie. But she never had the chance to, as Cheryl sat down right beside her.

“So, how did you find the cupcake?” she asked ignoring Veronica and Betty on purpose.

“Oh, it was delicious”

Betty raised her eyebrows. Finally, Cheryl turned, establishing first eye contact with the two girls.

“Haven’t you heard the news? Toni and I are friends now.”

It was Veronica’s turn to make a face.

“Also, I would like to be your friend”, Cheryl continued, “The friends of my friend are my friends too.” She quoted.

A small silence that seemed to stretch to infinity settled around them.

“I want to apologize. For yesterday”, Cheryl finally let out, “I didn’t mean to go off this way. I’m very sorry. I’m also sorry about the comment I made at the table. I didn’t mean to hurt you, Betty.”

Both girls were frozen. They didn’t expect that from the resident mean girl.

“Am I forgiven?” Cheryl asked in a small voice.

It took a while for Betty to process Cheryl’s words. “Sure”, the blonde girl finally said, still a bit confused.

It didn’t seem genuine, but Cheryl took it. “Glad we’re all on the same page. Your new auditions are tomorrow, and I promise I’ll be more lenient. If you’ll excuse me, I will now retire to my usual table.”

As she got up, she turned to Toni, “You’re welcome to join me if you want.”

Picking her tray up, Toni looked at Veronica and Betty, “Hope it won’t bother you.”

“Not at all”, Veronica politely responded.

They both stared blankly as Toni and Cheryl disappeared in the crowd.

“What just happened?”

“I don’t know, Betty. But it seems that our girl Toni is having some effect on the crimson devil.”

* * *

 

Toni discovered that Cheryl usually sat with her entire cheer leading squad. They occupied two whole table that had been mended together. Toni sat facing Cheryl, the perfect place to strike a conversation. Cheryl quickly introduced everyone to the newcomer, and all welcomed her and complimented her hair.

“Where did you do them?” Josie asked, “I’ve always wanted to dye my tips purple, but mom won’t let me.”

“I did them myself, that’s why it’s already a bit faded. I used some hairspray you find at every market, I’ll send you the brand if you want.”

Josie seemed a bit disappointed with Toni’s answer, but gave the pink haired girl her phone number, just in case. That’s when everybody realized they needed to take Toni’s number.

As Toni received and gave out pieces of paper with numbers on it, Jason approached the table flanked by two big dudes sporting the high school team jacket, probably his friends.

“Hey, girls”, he waved. Most of the cheerleaders casually said ‘Hi’, but Toni realized Polly was a bit too flustered to respond.

Jason turned towards his sister, “So, about the party, should we bring a DJ or ask a few people to bring some music?”

_A party? Now, this is where things get interesting._

“Oh my God”, Cheryl realized, “I forgot to tell about the party.”

She quickly stood up on the bench and screamed, “People! Attention please!”

Somehow, everybody heard her and chatter quickly died down as if all sound had been sucked into a black hole.

“Party at my place this Saturday. Food and drinks on us, you don’t have to bring anything.”

The whole cafeteria roared. People were eager.

“Did you just invite the whole high school to your house?” Toni asked genuinely concerned.

“Don’t worry. Everybody will fit just fine”, Jason joked.

Toni really hoped he wasn’t joking.

* * *

 

Discussing the mission at dinner table seems to have become a new tradition now.

“So, you’re telling me the Blossom twins are throwing a party this weekend?” FP spoke slowly, making sure he completely understood.

“Beautiful idiots, aren’t they?” Jughead scoffed.

“In their defense, they don’t know we’re spies”, Toni retorted.

“Bring the sass down a bit kids. I need to know everything about this party.”

“Well, it seems that their parents are right now in California on a job trip. So, we don’t have to worry about them.”

“We’ll have to form a plan to get this list. We need to analyze the schematics of the building and coordinate movement. You two better pay attention to your surroundings, especially the twins.”

“Also”, FP continued, “here are your earpieces”, he said while pulling out two small curved pieces. He placed one behind his ear, it was almost completely dissimulated.

“To activate it, simply press the top of it. You’ll be going out full undercover this time.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Apple juice and Cognac aren't a great mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy things are going down in this one.

The first thing Toni asked when she received the blueprints was: “In which floor are they?”

“You misunderstood,” FP laughed, “The whole building is the house.”

_Holy shit._ The house had literally seven floors, with a gym and an indoor pool. This place couldn’t only fit everybody at Harper high school, but also the whole Upper East Side. In other words, this place was gigantic, and there is no way they could find a list in there.

Some rooms were highlighted and arrows were drawn around them. It was all the places that a list could be perfectly hidden, whether it was a printed stack of paper or a huge pdf file.

This was the plan: Toni would first distract the twins as Jughead searched for any hidden safe around the house. If he doesn’t find anything, then they’ll have to break in the sixth level where the bureau was. Toni will hack into their computer and try to steal the list.

Between homework and extracurricular activities, Jughead and Toni spent most of their free time revising the plan over and over again, testing the earpieces to check if they work, and inventing unlikely scenarios just so they could be prepared for them.

This could be their only chance at getting the list. And they’re not going to screw up.

* * *

 

When they first arrived at the party, there were already a lot of people. Loud and pumping music reverberated, and  people were having fun. Jughead and Toni first adopted the strategy of blending in for a bit. Jughead hung out with the football team, while Toni joined a group of girls she didn’t know. After a quarter of an hour, Jughead excused himself stating that he (word for word) needed to take a wiz.

He directly activated his earpiece while in the elevator.

_Toni, I’m going in for the mission, pay attention to the twins,_ Toni heard through her own end of the line.

The fun, the _real_ fun, the _official_ fun, had just begun.

* * *

 

Jughead first started checking the fifth level where the chambers of the Blossoms were. He rummaged through their closet and drawers, under their bed, anywhere seriously… But he was careful to clean the mess he made and put the objects exactly where they stood.

_Let’s move to the living room on the fourth level,_ he decided.

* * *

 

As Toni was serving herself her fourth round of soda, Jason Blossom approached her and talked to her directly for the first time.

“Hi, you must be Jughead’s half-sister.”

“Actually, I’m his adopted sister. That means we literally have zero drop of blood in common.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of glaring, you two look nothing like each other.”

“I get that a lot of the time.”

Toni took a few sips of her drink, then continued, “So, how’s my brother?”

“What?” Jason asked confused.

“On the team. How’s my brother on the team.”

“He’s actually pretty good. He’s an excellent runner, the guy knows how to dodge and evade.”

No wonder, Jughead has been trained to evade a shooting sniper.

“But he still needs to learn to stand his ground when he’s getting tackled”, Jason admitted.

“Well, this is his first time playing football, give him some time.”

_Perfect,_ Toni was distracting him.

“I always see you hanging out with my sister.”

“We met on the first day and hit it off”, Toni shrugged.

“Well I’m glad she’s meeting new people outside cheer leading. To be fair with you, most of them are so annoying.”

Toni chuckled, pretending for once that she was a normal teenager.

But she just acquired a brand new piece of information about Cheryl. Other than the cheerleaders, the girl was mostly friendless.

The conversation dragged on. Jason was a very outgoing guy, and someone who’s very easy to talk to. Toni kept him entertained, talking about everything and nothing, switching from a subject to another to let time pass.

“Man, you’re such a nice girl.”

“Is this the part where you say that I’m not like the others?” Toni joked.

“No. Every girl is special one way or the other.”

“Finally, a guy who is not a jerk!”

Jason raised his eyebrows at her comment. Toni quickly recomposed herself.

“Not that I hate guys or something.”

“It’s okay. I get your point”, Jason winked easing the situation.

Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the elevator. “Come with me. I want to show you something.”

* * *

 

Jughead was done searching in the second level and still found nothing. As he walked up the stairs, he came across Cheryl. _Damn! I thought Toni took care of you._

“What are you doing here, lurking in the shadows, ghoul?” Cheryl asked as if she was the guardian of these stairs.

“Searching for the bathroom, princess.”

“One more floor, take the corridor, then turn to the left.”

“Thanks”, Jughead said with a hint of scorn. He brushed past her, but she grabbed his arm.

“Where’s your sister?” Cheryl asked slightly concerned, her tone a bit softer.

“I don’t really know. Last time I saw her, she was with Jason.”

Cheryl froze for a few seconds. “I better check on them”, she said to nobody in particular as she turned and hurried to the elevator, and left Jughead to complete his mission at the library.

* * *

 

Jason dragged Toni all the way through the sixth level. Toni stared at the rows of inactive computer, since everyone was on vacation till mid-October. She was really tempted to judo flip Jason, knocking him out completely and start hacking into his parents’ system to get the list. But she managed to bury this urge deep inside her.

Jason led her to a flight of stairs and kept making sure she was behind him. Finally, he arrived to a door and pushed it, revealing the most beautiful sight Toni had ever seen.

They were now on the rooftop staring at the open sky, towered by skyscrapers. Usually, when she walked down the street, Toni loved to stare up to look at how the buildings seemed to stretch and reach out to feel the clouds. Being in altitude brought a new perspective to this wonderful sight.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it”, Toni answered with no hesitation.

Jason dragged two chairs to the center of the roof, and both of them made themselves comfortable, sipping their drink and enjoying the starry night sky and the small breeze that blew.

Speaking of small breeze, Toni wasn’t really wearing much: a thin fabric that barely reached her midriff, and simple shorts. She soon started shivering since air seems fresher at a hundred feet. Jason realized that and removed his jacket, placing it on Toni’s shoulder. It was still warm and smelled like man cologne, which is a pretty good smell.

“Are you serious?”

“Listen, you’re cold and I’m not. That’s the least I can do.”

“Thanks.”

They stared at the sky a bit longer.

“Can you imagine that my parents didn’t let me come here for more than thirteen years?”

“That’s stupid? Why?”

Jason laughed. He didn’t seem phased out that Toni called his parents stupid.

“I mean, they were afraid I might have funny ideas, like jumping off the building or thinking zip lining between rooftops seems like a good idea.”

Toni chuckled at his sarcasm.

“But I only came here to stare at the sky. That’s what I’ve always wanted.”

“It’s true. I would have never gotten tired of looking at it. But I have to agree with your parents. I could easily get up right now, run to the edge, and jump. And you’ll end up getting charged for my murder”, Toni joked.

“I would say that I tried to stop you from committing suicide, but I was too late.”

Toni furrowed her eyebrows. She knew Jason didn’t mean it, but still…

“You’re such a great friend, Jason.”

“It’s kind of your fault. You’re the one who took a dark turn.”

“At least I’m not the one who made a suicide joke. There are things we cannot make fun of.”

“Yeah, I agree”, Jason said a bit embarrassed, scratching the back of his head. “I really didn’t mean to say that.”

“It’s okay, I just made a murder joke myself. You’re forgiven.”

“Promise me you’ll keep that between us.”

They clinked their Dixie cup.

“I promise”, Toni lied. She knew she’ll eventually talk about it to Jughead.

* * *

 

Cheryl pushed the door, only slightly. She didn’t want to alert Toni or Jason of her presence. She looked through the small opening, and saw the two sitting on a chair, chatting and enjoying their drink. But what truly caught her eye was the fact that Toni was wearing Jason’s jacket.

_Jason and Toni,_ Cheryl thought. _My brother with my new best friend._

The simple thought of them together caused her a headache. She quietly closed the door, trying to calm herself down.

_They’re just talking. That’s it. Nothing more, nothing less._

But Cheryl didn’t let go. She deeply suspected something was going on. She wished she had never seen them. Would have saved her a great deal of anxiety.

She just needed to forget. _I just need something to help me forget._

With that, she closed the elevator and headed to the third level where the big kitchen was.

* * *

 

A library is truly a wonderful place to hide something. Between the pages of an encyclopedia or perhaps if you removed a few books of the top shelf, you might hide your most precious possessions.

The Blossom’s library was huge, which meant way more hiding places. This was going to be a problem for Jughead. First, he checked any book that was out of place, that didn’t correspond to the whole shelf or was turned upside down. Then, he took a ladder and checked the highest shelf. He found nothing and that deeply discouraged him. Then, something truly amazing caught his eye.

An obviously fake copy of ‘The starry night’ by Van Gogh.

Everything the Blossom had was expensive. And this fake painting stuck out like a sore thumb. _Bingo!_

Jughead found an ultra-secured safe just behind it. It took him some time to finally get it open. He saw lying in the middle of it a folder. The list was now in his hands. He carefully opened it…

Only to pull out pictures of baby Jason and Cheryl. _You’ve got to be kidding me. Who the hell locks away their children’s picture in a safe?_

Nonetheless, Jughead looked at the photos. He was just curious.

Jason and Cheryl not only were certainly cute when they were babies, but also looked so much alike. Jughead couldn’t differentiate between the two.

He knew he had seen enough when he came across a picture of them in the tub. They were covered in soap and looked so happy. Even though he couldn’t really see anything, Jughead still felt a bit uneasy. He placed the pictures back where he found them and replaced the painting on top of the safe.

As he walked away from the library, he turned only to find Betty buried in a book.

“What are you doing here?” she asked

“The party got boring, so I came here to read”, he lied.

Betty chuckled.

“What are you reading, Cooper?”

“The Great Gatsby for the hundredth time.”

“May I join?”

“Sure.”

He sat beside her and struck a conversation around books. It seems both of them had same taste. Jughead really enjoyed spending time with the girl.  And for a moment, she made him forget about the mission.

* * *

 

 Cheryl was surprised to find Chuck Clayton, sitting on the counter munching on some peanuts.

“What are you doing here?” Cheryl asked.

“This party’s boring. Even Reggie is starting to sober up.”

“So, you believe you’re better off alone?”

“Yeah. And what are you doing here?”

“Getting drunk.”

“Oooh. Interesting. Can I join?”

But Cheryl had other plans in mind. She found the key in an old cookie jar. The key to the alcohol cupboard. Cheryl knew its existence from a long time, but she never dared to open it. Until now.

Cheryl stared at the wide range of labels, of vodka, of liquors and whiskeys. She grabbed a bottle of Cognac.

“Clayton, give me your cup.”

“It still has apple juice in it.”

“I don’t care. Give me your cup.”

He gave her his cup without even bothering to finish it. Cheryl served a bit of Cognac in it and saw how the deeper color of the drink mixed with the much lighter apple juice. Then, Cheryl took it and drained it in mere seconds. Her mix tasted horrible and made her gag. But she needed to be warmed up. Grabbing as many bottles as she could with her two hands, she shoved them to Chuck.

“I’m going to get the shot glasses”, she said, “Let’s spice up this party a bit.”

 


	6. The endless night

Cheryl made her way to the crowd with Chuck in tow. She came across Veronica and Archie furiously making out.

 _When did that happen?_ Cheryl wondered. These two didn’t know each other for more than a week. Anyways, she felt it was of her duty to interrupt them. Cheryl cleared her throat as loudly as she could.

“What the hell do you want now?” Archie seemed really annoyed.

“Archie, I have need of you”, Cheryl clearly stated.

Then, Archie saw Chuck, holding on tightly to too many bottles and a bunch of shot glasses. Cheryl saw Archie and Veronica’s eye widen as they realized what she was planning. Archie hopped of his place and grabbed a whiskey bottle from Chuck’s strained arms.

“This is some hard stuff”, he said mesmerized by the crystal bottle.

“Might need to do some rounds.”

And all of them mischievously smiled, except for Chuck who was still struggling with all the glass he was holding, preventing them to meet the ground and shatter.

* * *

 

Toni really didn’t know how much time she spent with Jason. She knew she remained on the rooftop quite a bit, but she couldn’t pinpoint how much. For her, time passed both slowly and fast when you enjoyed something.

Then, she heard some distant screams. “ _Shots! Shots! Shots!”_

It took a while for her to realize it came from downstairs.

“Don’t tell me…” Jason said turning towards her. He jolted from his chair and ran towards the stairs, and Toni was forced to follow him. He whizzed through the bureau, while Toni stopped and considered hacking into the computers. Jason was distracted, and that was an opportunity. But Toni felt it wasn’t the right time. Maybe another day.

Then, Toni followed Jason to the elevator.

Hell had already broken loose at the party.

A lot of people were drunk now, faltering to the beat of the music. Jason saw an empty blueberry vodka bottle and picked it up. His face then turned ghostly white.

“What’s wrong?” Toni asked while chaos danced around her.

“This bottle probably costs five hundred dollars.”

A really drunk guy stumbled out of the crowd. He looked at Toni and Jason a bit dazed, then started laughing wildly.  Suddenly, he fell to the ground and crawled to the nearest bin where he puked.

“I have to do something”, Toni heard Jason talk to himself.

Toni then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Veronica presenting her a shot glass.

The raven girl winked, “Hey, want some?”

“No, I’m good.” Toni didn’t really know if she was drunk or simply having a good time.

“Come ooon, Topaz”, she giggled. Veronica then downed the liquid. “You’re missing out”.

Then, she stared at Toni and frowned. “Is it just me or your hair is suddenly blue?” _Okay, she’s drunk._

Toni then activated her earpiece.

“Jughead, where are you? I’m in a kind of situation.”

* * *

 

Jughead was having his best time talking to Betty. She was reading to him the last pages of The Great Gatsby, where lied her favorite lines. Jughead had never heard such a sweet voice, and listening to her passionately read truly affected him. He could actually feel the pain and poignancy in Betty’s voice.

“He had come a long way to this blue lawn, and his dream must have seemed so close that he could hardly fail to grasp it ”, Betty read.

“ _Jughead, where are you? I’m in a kind of a situation right now”,_ Jughead heard Toni’s voice through his earpiece.

“He didn’t know that it was already-”

“This is so great. Hanging out with you, Betty”, Jughead interrupted the blonde girl, who smiled oh so sweetly. “In the library”, he emphasized.

“ _Thanks, Juggie”_ , he heard Toni. He internally cringed; no matter what, he completely hated it when Toni called him like this.

Betty pursued her reading, but soon Toni kicked the door open and stumbled in, dragging a very drunk Veronica by the hand.

“Look at all these books!” Veronica said twirling around. “I’ve never seen so much books in one place!” Then, she started laughing at her own humor.

Betty got up, “What’s going on?”

“Veronica’s very drunk. I need you two to take care of her. Bring her safely home.”

Betty stared at her tipsy friend hugging a shelf, claiming it smelled good.

“Anything for V.”

* * *

 

After Toni escorted Veronica and her self-proclaimed bodyguards (Betty and Jughead) out of the building and hailed a cab, she re-joined the party to see how Jason was dealing with the situation.

Jason wasn’t dealing well with the situation. He managed to save his dad’s expensive rug from getting ruined by preventing a trashed guy to puke on it, but other than that Jason felt as if he was placing a Band-Aid on a shark bite. He was so glad to see Toni when she came back: the only other sober person.

“Toni! I need your help!” Jason screamed over the loud music.

“Don’t worry I got this.” He heard the muffled response but couldn’t really pinpoint the location of the pink haired girl.

Suddenly, Toni screamed, “Holy shit! The cops are here!”

That did the trick because a stampede of teens rushed to the stairs and elevator, and in a matter of a few minutes the whole room was cleared, leaving only Cheryl who was still drunkenly dancing.

“Cheryl?” Jason was very shocked to see his sister in such a state.

“Oh, hi Jason!” Cheryl started to wave her hand in a big arcs, even though her brother stood only a few feet away from her. “Come join me, let’s dance.”

Jason then pulled the plug of the stereo, and Cheryl stopped. She looked around and was visibly confused.

“Where’s everybody? Why did the music stop?”

“The party’s over, Cheryl. You need to go to bed” Jason begged.

“But I was just getting started. The night’s still young and so am I!”

“You’re not a fifty year old woman with an existential issue to say this”, Toni remarked.

Cheryl turned and saw Toni. The fiery red girl then ran her tongue over her bottom lip.

“Look what we have here”, her voice slurred as she slowly stumbled her way to Toni. Then, Cheryl lost balance and Toni was quick to grab her and slowly ease her to the ground.

“You are a romantic!” Cheryl started laughing.  

“I only prevented your spine from getting broken. Jason, get me a glass of water and some aspirin.”

“Aspirin! That’s such a weird name! Who names someone aspirin?” Cheryl was trashed with a capital T.

Jason rushed to the kitchen as if his life depended on it. Or more like his sister’s sanity.

Cheryl started playing with Toni’s hair, curling her pink edges around her finger.

“They’re pink!”

“Veronica thought they were blue”

“No, but they’re pink. And your name is Toni.”

“At least, you still remember it.”

“How could I forget? You’re the pink Toni.”

Then, Cheryl started to sing ‘Dancing Queen’ by ABBA, but replacing dancing queen with pink Toni.

(Toni thought it was fitting: she sure as hell was young and sweet, and in fact, barely turned seventeen two month ago)

“Here’s what you asked for”, Jason said while handing Toni a glass of water and a tube of aspirin.

“Cheryl, please drink”, she said while placing the rim of the glass on Cheryl’s lips. At first she acted like a baby who refused to let any food enter their mouth. Then, when she finally drank, she fell asleep soon after.

Jason and Toni carried her on the stairs to her bedroom, and gently tucked her in her bed. Toni looked at her peacefully sleeping.

“She’ll probably wake up. I’ll watch over her.”

“No, Toni, you did more than enough today. Go home and get some sleep.”

“I insist I stay here. You’re tired too. I won’t rest until I am sure Cheryl’s fine.”

“As you wish.” Jason said as he shut the door. Toni made herself comfortable on Cheryl’s rocking chair and stared a bit at the peaceful sleeping girl. For a moment, Cheryl looked extremely pretty. Not that she wasn’t pretty almost all the time. But for a moment, Cheryl was calm. Like the desolation after a thunderstorm. Sorry to look at, but calm and soothing.

Toni drifted to a light sleep (she has been trained to control the depth of her sleep), she could easily be awakened by any sound. And Toni wondered how Jughead was doing on his end of the line.

* * *

 

Betty was extremely tired but relieved: holding a hyper active drunk Veronica in her seat then dragging her all the way to the porch was exhausting. But at least V is safe.

After delivering Veronica to destination, she and Jughead remained silence all the way till they reached Jughead’s place. Betty ached to tell him something, anything, simply to break the ice that formed. But she struggled with what to say, and resorted to silence. She felt Jughead had the same issue. They soon arrived at Jughead’s place.

“You know I’ll have to charge you extra for hauling that drunk girl with you”, the taxi driver said while counting the dollar bills Jughead gave him. Jughead then gave him an extra twenty bucks.

“I hope that’ll cover everything”, he said while opening the door, “including the lady, she still needs to be home.”

“It’s not that far away”, Betty said, “I guess it would be enough. Anyway, I have money on me. You didn’t have to pay for all of us.”

Before Jughead stepped out of the car, she quickly grabbed his hand.

“Thank you, Jughead. For everything.” She wished she had said something different, but this is what came out.

First, she felt his hand on her cheek. And then, the next thing she knows, his lips are upon hers.

When they finally parted, Jughead looked at her lovingly. Then, he turned to the cab driver.

“Do you charge extra for this, or no?” he joked.

The driver waved his hand dismissively, and Betty couldn’t help but laugh.

Then, Jughead softly stared at her eyes and kissed her again.

“Good night, Betty”, he said as he slowly closed the taxi door and made his way home.

“Good night, Juggie.”

The boy smiled before the taxi lurched forward, sending Betty’s face into the plastic partition. Jughead watched as the cab sped into the night.

Betty couldn’t believe it: a boy, a very cute boy, just kissed her. Finally, she squealed. That translated her inner state pretty well.

* * *

 

Toni awoke at three in the morning by the sound of coughing and gagging. She quickly ran to the bathroom, where she found Cheryl leaning over the toilet seat emptying her stomach. Toni didn’t really know how to help, but she grabbed Cheryl’s hair and pulled them behind and kept holding them until Cheryl was done. Toni once saw that in a movie.

When everything was over, Cheryl looked up and was surprised to find Toni.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, you were mean drunk, and I stayed.”

Cheryl got up, washed her face and brushed her teeth to remove the bile flavor that had filled her mouth. She then slumped against a wall and started crying. _Why am I so stupid?_

“Cheryl…” Toni was deeply concerned.

“I’m just very sorry you had to see me like this.”

“Don’t say that.”

Silent tears streamed down her cheeks. Toni got some tissues and sat next to Cheryl, and started drying her tears.

“Do you always get drunk?”

“No, this is my first time.”

“Why did you do it?”

_I thought you and Jason were together, and that really bothered me. GOD! Why am I so dumb?_

“I just felt like it.”

Cheryl felt that Toni wasn’t ultimately convinced with her answer, but the girl didn’t press on. Toni helped Cheryl get up and led her to her bedroom.

“I need to go home”, Toni said as she opened the door.

“It’s way too late, Toni. Please stay.”

Toni didn’t really know what to answer. “My dad is waiting for me.” That was a complete lie: FP was fast asleep since ten o’clock. His kids helped topple down one of the biggest drug lords, they could take care of themselves at a party.

“Please stay. I don’t want to be alone.”

It felt weird to see the fiery red HBIC broken like this. But there was so much pain in her voice. She couldn’t be left alone, especially not now.

Toni climbed in Cheryl’s bed and hugged her tightly. This was probably the first time they ever hugged. (Cheryl wasn’t much of a hug person, anyways). But Cheryl let this girl she just met comfort her.

“Thank you, Topaz.”

And then, the two girls fell asleep in the same bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, did you enjoy where that story is going? If you want to say anything, please comment. I would love some feedback.


	7. Chili and secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter is kinda filler but still highly important. Don't skip!  
> Also, guys, I'm dying, please comment anything. I really need to know if you like the story so far or what could make it better. Please give me some feedback.

“Good morning, Jason.”

Jason’s head snapped away from the stove where he was cooking his eggs, and gaped when he saw Toni enter the kitchen.

“You’re still here?”

“Yes, your sister couldn’t be left alone. I spent the night with her.”

Jason’s eyes widened; it was at this moment that Toni realized what she just said.

“How could you think that? Nothing happened between us. I didn’t lay a finger upon your sister. She slept in her bed, and I slept on the rocking chair”, she started ranting.

Most of it was a lie: a lot happened between them but not what Jason was thinking, also Toni did sleep in the same bed with Cheryl. But nothing is inherently wrong with sleeping next to your friend, right?

“Alright, I believe you. No need to get all worked up.”

“You just insinuated that I had sex with your sister. That’s all kinds of wrong!”

“Who said that I thought you two did it?”

Toni felt as if she betrayed herself. She could have easily let it go, but nooooo, she had to make things worse.

She was a spy. She once got chased by an assassin on the streets of Luxembourg. She did some pretty dangerous stuff. But never once in her life she felt embarrassed. Until now.

“Relax. Just next time, pay attention to the terms you’re using”, Jason teased.

Toni was relieved. He understood it was a simple misunderstanding.

The door of the kitchen opened, and a very groggy Cheryl entered.

“Good morning, sunshine”, Jason greeted.

“Shut up”, Cheryl said not at all amused. Cheryl served herself a big cup of dark coffee and started drinking.

“Good morning, Cheryl”, Toni said.

Cheryl smiled at the girl, and Jason suggestively smirked. Toni saw it, “Don’t you dare, Jason!”

“Wait, what’s going on?” Cheryl asked.

“The thing is that you opened the alcohol cupboard yesterday, and got everyone drunk at the party, including yourself. Our parents will kill us”, Jason said quickly averting the subject about what happened before Cheryl arrived.

“Please don’t take the blame like you always do. They know it’s me, and you only make matters worse.”

“Don’t worry, this time I’ll say it’s both of us.”

“It won’t work, Jason. They won’t believe that their golden boy did that with his sister.”

“I’m not their golden boy, Cheryl. You know I hate it when you say that.”

“But it’s true and you know it”, Cheryl said as she finished her coffee.

“You know what? We’ll argue later. We have a guest with us right now”, Jason said as he turned to Toni. He truly was the master at changing subjects.

* * *

 

Toni came back home at eleven in the morning.

“Where were you?” FP asked with no deep concern in his voice.

“I stayed at the Blossom’s.”

“Did you get the list?”

Somehow, taking care of Cheryl made her completely forget that she had a mission.

“Nope, didn’t get the chance”, she lied.

FP tried to hide his disappointment, “We cannot let the Blossom’s run that article about us.”

“I know, but the parents are far away from here. They will only run it when they’ll come back.”

“That’s why you must get the list before.”

“I’ll try.”

Then, Toni headed to her room.

“Where’s Jughead?” she asked at the last moment before she closed her door.

“Let’s just say that he got his first kiss and isn’t over it, yet” FP answered.

“What?” Toni screamed. That came as a real surprise.

She then ran to her brother’s room and kicked the door open. Jughead was still sleeping and was awakened by his sister.

“What’s wrong?” Jughead asked a bit sleepy.

“You have to tell me everything, Juggie. Every single little detail about your first kiss.”

* * *

 

“I just really wanted to kiss her. And so I did. And she enjoyed it.” Jughead concluded his story.

“Okay, you gave me so much unnecessary details about how you dragged Veronica home, and this is how you describe your first kiss. Express your emotions a bit more”, Toni complained.

“I really liked the girl the day I met her.”

“How did you know?”

“Her voice was really sweet, and every time I talked to her, I felt lighter and lighter. And when we finally part, I sensed this deep euphoria within me that makes me smile like an idiot. I liked her a lot, and I liked her more every day. I guess this is what falling in love feels.”

Toni was extremely proud of her brother, don’t get her wrong. But deep inside her, she was jealous. She wasn’t jealous because Jughead had Betty. She was envious because she never fell in love, and her brother did it just now, barely a week living as normal teenagers. She yearned to feel to same way about somebody. But Toni knew that love doesn’t work like that. You don’t go chasing love, it comes to you in unexpected ways.

Suddenly, Jughead’s phone rang and the name Betty flashed on the screen.

Jughead quickly grabbed it and panicked. “What am I supposed to do now?”

“Answer it, dummy!”

“Hey, Betty!” Jughead spoke into his phone. Toni slowly retreated back into her room, leaving Jughead to have some quality time with his new girlfriend.

“Hey, Juggie?” Toni said before she left, “Ask her to go out for milkshakes this afternoon.”

Jughead nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

 

Today was a lazy day for Toni, after what happened last night, she definitely needed a rest. She took a nap all throughout the afternoon, and only woke up to the smell of Chili con carne. Not any type of Chili, FP’s special chili.

“Mmm”, Toni hummed as she entered the kitchen. She grabbed a spoon and dipped it in the boiling pot, she blew on it before tasting it. As always, the chili was amazing.

“Tsk tsk tsk”, Toni heard her dad’s voice from behind her, “It’s not ready yet.”

“I know, but I couldn’t wait. I missed lunch today.”

“You were sleeping.”

“I still missed lunch”, Toni argued.

“Come with me to the living room. Pretty woman is playing on TV.”

Toni followed her dad and made herself comfortable on the couch. Pretty woman was a classic she could watch over and over again without getting tired.

Towards the middle of the movie, Toni heard the door open. It was probably Jughead returning from his date.

“So, how was your date, Juggie?” Toni asked, without even bothering to peel her eyes away from the TV. That one scene was captivating.

“Oh, it was amazing!” A familiar female voice answered. Toni finally turned and saw Betty standing at the door with Jughead’s arm around her shoulder.

“Jughead insisted that I come back home with him, so I can meet his dad”, Betty explained.

“That’s me!” FP said as he got up. He then offered his hand, “Call me FP.”

“Betty Cooper”, she said.

“That’s a very nice name. I believe you already know my daughter, Toni?”

“Yes, we’re friends.”

“Jughead, next time you want to bring someone, tell us before. Our house is a mess. I’m very sorry, Betty”

“It’s alright, mine is messier. There’s papers everywhere. My mom’s a journalist.”

That peaked the interest of FP and Toni, it is highly probable that Betty’s mom works for the Blossom’s.

“Would you like to eat dinner with us Betty?”

“I kind of promised my mom I’ll be there early.”

“We’re having some chili. Can’t miss our dad’s specialty”, Toni said while still sitting on the couch.

“Yes, definitely”, Jughead agreed, “You can’t go home without tasting our chili.”

“Alright, I’ll stay. You all won.” She laughed.

* * *

 

Dinner was served in a few minutes.

“Wow”, Betty said as she tasted the chili for the first time, “It is truly amazing.”

“I know”, Jughead said.

“So, Betty, you told us your mom is a journalist. Where does she exactly work?” FP asked not even trying to be subtle.

“Right now, she’s independent, posting on her blog.”

“Before that?” FP pursued.

“Worked for _Equality._ ”

“Isn’t that-”, Toni tried to ask.

“Yes, it’s the Blossom’s company”, Betty said while interrupting Toni. “They had a fallout a long time ago. We don’t really talk about it.”

“Oh.” Was all that Jughead managed to say.

Betty nodded.

“Is this why Cheryl hates you?” Toni asked. Perhaps that was the reason Cheryl was mean to her

“Not exactly. She doesn’t have a problem with Polly, my sister. Even though she dated Jason and their relationship ended on bad terms, Cheryl still likes her and Polly is still on the cheerleading team.”

Betty then shrugged, “I guess she just hates my guts for no particular reasons. But at least, she’s nicer to me than she was before.”

Toni suddenly remembered, “How did your audition go?”

“I didn’t make it”, Betty said with a sense of dread. Then, she smiled. “Kidding! I’m on the team.”

Toni sprung out of her place and hugged Betty. “I’m so proud of you!”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jughead said a bit surprised.

“I just thought you wouldn’t really care. After all, today was our first date.”

“Hey, I got some cider in the fridge”, FP remembered, “I guess now would be a good time to open it to celebrate Jughead’s blossoming relationship with a truly wonderful girl.”

Betty smiled and slightly blushed, while Jughead was deeply embarrassed.

“Dad, please stop”, he said in a small voice.

FP got the cider nonetheless, popped it open and served everyone.

“To more dinners like this!” FP said raising his glass. All of the kids cheered in return.

Toni drank her cider sip by sip, new information had been revealed at the table. She now needed to adopt a new strategy; she needed to know what happened between Jason and Polly, learn more about Cheryl, and most importantly stay close to Betty. She had a feeling she might need the blonde girl when the time comes.


	8. New Guinean high school marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Cheryl have some moments.

The past two weeks were quite uneventful for Toni and Jughead. Homework and tests had already started pouring, and honestly, they were both in over their heads. Who thought calculus could be this hard?

Their mission didn’t quite advance, the last time they were at the Blossom’s was at the party. The list still laid where it was hidden, and FP grew more frustrated day by day.

- _Did you get the list?_

_-No, dad, just came back from school._

As for Toni, she quite enjoyed living a normal teenager’s life for once. She alternated between hanging out with Betty and Veronica, or Cheryl and her cheerleaders. Speaking of Cheryl, the girl still eluded Toni. In fact, Toni never got to be alone with her. Sometimes, she felt as if Cheryl was avoiding such meetings: every time Toni asked her if she wanted to hang out after school she would politely decline, or bring someone along with her. Toni felt that ever since the night after the party, Cheryl didn’t want to reach the same level of intimacy with the new girl. She was almost afraid of it.

During the fateful night, Toni saw a part of Cheryl she never witnessed before. A glimpse of her struggles. The aftertaste of a tragedy. But Toni never got to see it again. And Cheryl didn’t allow herself to let this side of her resurface after that. But sometimes, when Toni stared into her eyes, she saw for the briefest of moments the turmoil that lied inside of her.

Cheryl was a mystery that Toni was determined to solve.

* * *

 

Finally, karma seems to be nice to Toni.

“The research essay should be about a recent scientific discovery”, the science teacher announced towards the end of his lesson, “It should be of at least four pages. Talk briefly about the discovery itself and discuss what it could mean for the future. You may choose your partner, I’ll give you five minutes. Paper is due next week on Wednesday.”

Toni directly turned to Cheryl who sat just behind her. Then, the girl gave the red head an endearing smile.

“Would you like to be my partner, Cheryl?”

“As a matter of fact, I would love to. But promise you won’t be a distraction. We’re going to work, not waste our time.”

Toni smiled, “Alright, mademoiselle I-am-suddenly-super-serious-and-no-fun, when shall we meet?”

Cheryl hit Toni across the arm. It didn’t hurt Toni, but that wasn’t Cheryl’s intent. She was simply annoyed with the girl and needed to show it.

“Don’t ever do that, ever again. Or I’ll dump you and work with Dilton Doiley.”

“You’ll take him, over me?” Toni laughed. She knew Cheryl hated Dilton.

 _‘His brain is more machine than man’,_ Cheryl once described him. ‘ _So, his brain is Darth Vader?’_ Toni then joked. Cheryl rolled her eyes, ‘ _Get my point, Topaz.’_

Cheryl extended her hand to Toni, all fingers bent towards her palm, except for her pinky that stuck out. She looked at Toni expectantly.

“Are you seriously going to pinky swear this?” Toni couldn’t believe Cheryl would do that.

“If this is what it takes.”

“You’re such a secret dork, Blossom.”

“Says the one who always references Star Wars.”

Then, Toni wrapped her pinky finger around Cheryl’s. They then both laughed because the situation bordered the ridicule.

“We’re like fourth graders!” Cheryl giggled.

“You’re the one that came up with the idea”, Toni reminded her.

The bell rang, everybody left, and the two girl still held on to each other’s finger.

“So, when are you exactly going to let go? I can feel my pinky forming cramps.”

“You still haven’t made the promise.”

“Alright! I promise I won’t distract you and I’ll work hard.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear”, Cheryl said slipping her finger away from Toni’s. Cheryl then turned and started neatly packing her bag, while Toni simply threw her books inside, hoping the bag would close.

“Now, that I think about it, we’re probably married in New Guinea”, Toni said while she struggled with the stuck zipper.

“What? Are you serious, Toni?”

“I remember I saw a documentary on them. They pinky swear to finalize their marriage.”

Cheryl laughed. “So, you’re my wife now”, she joked.

“Only in New Guinea. That’s our little secret”, Toni winked.

Cheryl got up and slumped her bag across her shoulder. “For the project, meet me at my house at five. I’ll be done with cheer practice.”

Then, Cheryl leaned in and kissed Toni’s cheek. “New Guinean wife”, she added.

Toni watched as Cheryl left the classroom, the spot on her cheek where Cheryl’s lips brushed, burning hot.

* * *

 

Toni saw Jughead near the subway entrance.

“What were you doing? I’ve been waiting for you for seven minutes.”

“Sorry”, Toni said curtly. “Had to do some things.”

To be fair, Toni couldn’t think clearly ever since Cheryl kissed her cheek. It completely threw her off. And Toni was now deeply confused.

Was Cheryl simply running along the joke, or was it something more?

Then, Toni made the choice to forget about it. She was probably joking. Nothing more.

* * *

 

Toni ate her lunch quickly.

“Whoa! You better slow down, or you’ll have a belly ache”, FP warned.

“I better head to the Blossom’s. Me and Cheryl are working on a project. She’ll be there at five. And I better get there before she does, so I can hack into the computer and get the list.” She said while standing up, her mouth half full.

She grabbed her bag and ran for the door. “You didn’t take your dessert!” her dad’s voice called as she closed the door, already sprinting to the Blossom’s.

* * *

 

Jason opened the door for her. _Damn it, I forgot he would be here!_

“You don’t so happy to see me”, Jason noted.

 “I’m just very tired and very surprised to see you here. You’re not supposed to have training?”

“Today’s Tuesday. Training is tomorrow. You should have known, since your brother is on the team.”

The more and more she strays away from the spy life, the more and more she starts making rookie mistakes. _How could I be that dumb?_

“Your sister isn’t here?” Toni pretended she didn’t perfectly know Cheryl’s schedule.

“She has cheer. She’ll be back in like an hour. Do you need something from her?”

“We’re working on a project together that’s all.”

“You can wait for her inside. Come in.”

Toni and Jason installed themselves on the rooftop, lying on old carpets Jason pulled out and sipping on lemonade. The view looked different during the day, but still beautiful nonetheless. It was the first week of October, but the weather was still pleasant: warm with a small cooling breeze. The sky wasn’t spotless anymore, big white clouds started drifting since noon. Toni didn’t even bother to start hacking: she knew just like last time that she wouldn’t be able to.

“So, Toni. Before New York, where were you?”

Toni thought carefully about her answer. “Everywhere seriously. All around the world. It’s because of my dad’s job.” _Being spies._

“And what does he exactly do?”

“Diplomacy. Foreign relations. He’s semi-retired now.” That was the lie she was supposed to say if asked the question.

Toni was very careful when the conversations turned towards her. She could tell about her opinions and beliefs, what she liked and didn’t like, discuss anything interesting, but shouldn’t reveal anything about herself. Who she truly is. She often lied, or skimmed over.

“You’ve been to France, right?”

“So many times, you have to drag me there by force now.”

Jason chuckled at her answer.

“I’ve been there once, when I was young. I remember I loved Paris.”

“For me, Paris is overrated. You should go to Prague. That’s a beauty.”

“I really admire your unaffectedness.”

“You’re starting to talk like your sister. What does that mean?”

“You don’t really let other’s dictate your opinion.”

“Your sister once said the same.” Toni said as she remembered the first day she met Cheryl, and kind of got her on her bad side.

Jason laughed again.

“Well, I’m glad you two guys are friends. Or else, I wouldn’t have personally met you, Topaz.”

Suddenly, the door opened with a metallic clank, and Cheryl appeared still wearing her cheerleader outfit, a bit out of breath.

“I’ve been searching for you everywhere. What are you two lovebirds doing on the roof?”

“Enjoying the view while I wait for you”, Toni said while getting up.

As Toni stared for a brief moment into Cheryl’s eyes, she remembered the cheek kiss she received earlier that day. _It was a joke, nothing else,_ Toni reassured herself.

“So are we going to start the project now?” she asked.

“After I take a quick shower. You can wait in my room.”

Toni then followed Cheryl, waving goodbye at Jason.

* * *

 

Cheryl emerged from the bathroom, already wearing her pajama. Toni was so used to see Cheryl always wearing nice clothes that looked expensive, to see her wear something simple was almost shocking. Her red hair was still wet and started to curl.

“So can we start?” she said.

“Yes, but before that can I ask a question?”

“What?”

Toni took a photo that laid on Cheryl’s desk. She was staring at it while Cheryl took a shower.

“Which one is you, and which one is Jason?”

Cheryl softly smiled as she took the picture and admired it, “To be fair with you, I don’t really know.”

Then, she placed the picture face down on her table, “Now, enough distractions. Let’s get to work.”

An hour and a half later, Cheryl and Toni were already done with three-quarters of the work. They agreed it was enough for today (or more like Toni argued they had done enough), and planned to meet again on Saturday to finish it.

Toni got up and started stretching after spending so much time seated, working on a laptop.

“I don’t know about you, Blossom. But I think now is a perfect time to order pizza.”

“Order pizza?” she said as if the words were unknown to her.

“I know a few good places around here.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll just ask my chauffeur to pick us some.”

Toni was starving, and she had a feeling that ordering took less time than the chauffeur. “As you wish”, Toni shrugged.

Toni then started staring at a photo of five year old Jason and Cheryl at Halloween. Cheryl was a princess, and Jason was dressed as Zorro.

“You like him, don’t you?” Cheryl’s voice was soft and a bit shy.

“What?”

“You like Jason?”

Toni froze in her place. After all, Cheryl had just called them lovebirds.

“He’s a really nice guy. I like talking to him. But he’s not my type”, Toni admitted. She only viewed him as a ‘friend’, after all she was spying on him.

Cheryl looked at Toni relieved, “It seems you’re not like everyone. Most of the cheerleaders hang out with me just to get a chance at my brother.”

“U-huh.”

“It seems he really likes you. More than you would like.”

 _Jason having a crush on me?_ That seemed extremely weird for Toni. But she had a feeling that Jason and Cheryl shared twin bond.

“What makes you think that?”

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you. The only girl he looked at the same way was Polly.”

“His ex”, Toni added.

A moment of silence settled in the room. They had touched upon a sensitive subject.

“What exactly happened between them?”

“Nobody really knows. Polly came up to him one day and decided they better break up. Even Jason didn’t know why.”

Something in the way Cheryl’s voice suddenly hitched and was faster, suggested she knew more than she would let on.

“You know more, don’t you?”

Cheryl pursed her lips, as if keeping the truth hidden.

“All you need to know is that Jason was crippled after that. Took him the whole summer to get over it. I’m just afraid that he’s seeing a bit of Polly in you.”

“Seriously? Me and Polly?”

“You’re both really sweet and have strong characters.”

“You shouldn’t worry about me, if he gets close to me, I’ll turn him down gently. After all, I’m faithful to my New Guinean wife.”

Cheryl chuckled. “New Guinean wife”, she repeated enjoying the sound of it.

Then, silence once again filled the room. Both girls stared each other’s eyes, expecting something from the other. But nothing came. So, they kept staring. Toni should have felt deeply uncomfortable, but she didn’t: something in the way Cheryl’s eyes twinkled welcomed her and made her feel at home.

Then, they heard Jason’s voice coming from downstairs, “Girls, the pizzas are here. You better come down before I eat them all.”


	9. The small dance of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's crushing hard on somebody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't need to remind you all to (pretty please) comment.

“Cheryl! Wait up!” Josie called from the end of the corridor.

Cheryl grabbed Toni’s arm and whispered in her ear to walk faster. But Josie was literally dashing towards them, desperate to catch them up.

“Cheryl! Please listen!” Josie huffed as she grabbed Cheryl’s shoulder.

Cheryl turned and came face to face with her fellow vixen. She looked deeply exasperated with her.

“No, you listen, Josie”, she said curtly, “my tolerance of you has reached its breaking point. I heard your suggestion more than a million times since the beginning of the year. And the answer remains the same.” Her voice then took a sarcastic sweet tone, “A double cherry on top. Big. Fat. No.”

No matter how entertaining watching Cheryl go off on people is, Toni kind of felt bad for Josie.

“So, exactly what’s going on?” Toni decided to meddle.

Cheryl exhaled in exasperation, “Josie wants to perform for the big football game with her girl band, and she wants my vixens to dance along. So, instead of having our performances be separate, she wants to merge them. And it’s utterly the most ridiculous idea I’ve heard.”

“You still haven’t heard us, Cheryl.”

“I don’t need to, I know it’s a catastrophe.”

Josie was devastated. “Please, Cheryl!” she implored.

“I say, give them a chance”, Toni interjected.

Cheryl stared at Toni a bit surprised. When those things happened (quite frequently in fact, at least twenty-three times a day), Cheryl was used to see Toni stand in the distance and enjoy the show. It was the first time she intervened.

Cheryl’s expression went from surprised, to angry, to confused, to considerate in the space of five seconds.

“Fine!” she said, “During lunch break, I’ll meet you at the music room. I’ll hear you and make my choice.”

Josie threw her hands in the air, “Thank you!” Then, she extended her arms and trapped both Cheryl and Toni in a tight hug. She then went about, hopping all the way.

“You can come if you want”, Cheryl said

Toni knew she didn’t have to, but she was curious to see Josie and her band perform.

“I guess I’ll join.”

* * *

 

As soon as the bell rang, Toni ran to the music room. She arrived before Cheryl, but Josie and two other girls were already preparing the instruments.

“Do any of you need help?” Toni asked politely.

“No, it’s alright”, the tallest girl said as she plugged her electric keyboard. She then played a few notes to check if everything was okay.

Toni watched as the other girl sat down and started to test the drums, trying the cases and the cymbals.

“School property,” Josie shrugged. “So probably not the best quality”, she said into the micro.

“You here to enjoy the show?” the girl on the keyboard asked.

“I guess.”

“I always see you around, but I never got to know you”, the girl on the drums said.

“I’m Toni Topaz, and this is my first year here. And I don’t really know your names too.”

“Valerie”, the girl on the keyboard said. “I’m Melody”, the one on the drums spoke.

“Josie, Valerie and Melody”, Toni enumerated. “No wonder you’re forming a band. Your names kind of match.”

“She’s a friend of Cheryl”, Josie added, “So, she’s also a friend of mine.”

“Speaking of the devil, look who just walked in.” Cheryl said as she opened the door. She then sat down besides Toni.

“Glad you made it”, Josie said.

“Enough chit-chat girls, show me what you’ve got.”

The girls looked uneasily at each other, but snapped back to their senses. Melody hit her sticks three times and started drumming the beat. Toni was already into it.

“You now have the honor of assisting to the first private performance by Josie and the Pussycats.” Josie announced into her mic.

It was at this moment that Valerie entered with a very interesting riff. Josie started singing, and Toni was directly enamored by her voice. She sang like an angel. At first, the song started rather slow but built up towards the chorus. Toni smiled proudly at the girls who were giving their heart and soul into the performance. She looked over to Cheryl who at first glance seemed placid and unaffected. But Toni knew better: Cheryl was clearly impressed and didn’t want to show it.

Suddenly, Toni got up and started dancing. If you consider throwing your hands and flipping your head wildly as dancing.

“Toni”, Cheryl chuckled. She was pretty much embarrassed. It was a very rare sight to see. An embarrassed Cheryl.

Toni then grabbed her hands and pulled her off the chair. Cheryl hadn’t expected that. At first, Toni still held on to her hands and she swung them to the beat of the music.

“Dance with me!”

Cheryl gave Toni her infamous _I’m-going-to-murder-you-later_ look.

Toni twirled her around a few times to get her going. Suddenly, Cheryl grabbed Toni’s waist and smirked. Two could play at this game after all. The two went waltzing around the room, disconcerting Josie whose voice faltered a bit. The music drowned both girls wild laughter. They were both overtaken by a childish euphoria. As the song reached its booming end, Toni overturned Cheryl, then grabbed her lower back before she could hit the floor. Toni stood over her still holding her, the same way two tango dancers might finish their dance.

Cheryl was still laughing. And Toni stared into her amber eyes once again, and was overtaken by a strange feeling. A peculiar desire. Toni _wanted to kiss_ Cheryl. It was probably the music and the mood, or the fact it was one of the few times Cheryl was genuinely happy, or the other fact that their faces were dangerously near. But for a few seconds, for a fleeting moment, Toni wanted to discover what Cheryl’s lips must have felt upon hers.

* * *

 

“Whew!” Cheryl said while fixing her hair, “You were all fabulous. And I shouldn’t have been this harsh on you, Josie.”

Toni was recomposing herself, banning the thought that had just crossed her mind. She now saw Cheryl under a new light, acknowledging all of her beauty and radiance.

“I could easily do a choreography around the song. I would like it if you supervised everything with me, Josie.” Cheryl continued.

Toni tried to look away when she realized she was staring again. She has grown familiar with Cheryl, but she now felt as uncomfortable as she did the first day she met the red head.

“Are you serious?” Josie squealed.

“You know me. I’m not the joking type. Just small favor, bring me a disk with the recording of the song, so we could work on it. Make sure the sound quality is decent.”

“Sure,” Valerie agreed, “let’s meet up during the weekend at my place.”

“What do you think Toni?” Cheryl turned to the girl

Toni snapped out of her reverie, “It’s a…” she completely lost her words, “a great idea!”

* * *

That night, Toni couldn’t sleep. She trashed and turned, tried various positions, removed her covers then put them back on… She couldn’t quite shake off the feeling. Every time she slowly started to drift to sleep, she suddenly remembered _I wanted to kiss Cheryl_ and opened her eyes wondering what it truly meant. Was she starting to have feelings for her? Love came unexpectedly. That’s what she has always known. But that unexpected? She was supposed to spy on her parents, Cheryl was just an assignment… _Just an assignment,_ Toni reassured herself. _An assignment she wanted to kiss._ Damn it! She was thinking about it again. It probably meant nothing. Many people consider kissing others, she’s not the only one. _Cheryl’s just a friend._ In fact, Toni was supposed to be her friend because _she’s her assignment._ Just an assignment. Just that.

* * *

 

During school days, Toni tried to act as normal as possible around Cheryl. But for a brief moment, every time the red head flashed a smile or said something cute, the feeling of wanting to kiss her came back. Toni would quickly shove it down. But it would always resurface in the way Toni felt that her eyes sparkled or her face grew hot.

“Toni, are you okay?”

_No, I want to punch in your perfect teeth._

“I’m fine. I’m just thinking about some things.”

Cheryl started massaging Toni’s shoulder, looking at her tenderly, “If there’s something bothering you, please tell me.”

_You’re making me feel emotions._

“Yeah, of course.”

“I better head to class. See you in biology, Toni.”

Toni felt like pushing Cheryl against the lockers and smash her lips upon hers. But all she managed was a feeble foolish smile as she watched the red head disappear in the crowd.

 _I’m crushing on Cheryl Blossom._ That’s bad. Really bad.

 


	10. Sidewalk kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you all have been waiting for

The following days, Toni had learned what it was like to live with a crush on her assignment. She still acted normal around Cheryl, not giving the red head a hint of the storm of emotions that raked inside her. Those feelings came and went, but Toni would let them pass, not minding them, not even communicating with them. She chose not to let anyone know about her crush, not even Jughead. She buried her feelings deep inside her, never allowing herself to act upon them. She couldn’t fathom what would happen if one day she came up to Cheryl and told her she loved her. She couldn’t allow that to happen.

So, she kept everything to herself, suffering alone with no one to turn to for guidance, holding extra weight in her heart.

* * *

 

One day, when Toni came back from school, she opened the door to find FP sitting on the table, alongside a rugged blonde woman and an old man.

“Grandpa!” she squealed as she saw the old man’s face. She threw her school bag as far away as possible as she ran. Thomas Topaz got up, and Toni threw herself on him giving him a tight hug.

“Easy there. I’m older then the last time you saw me, and you’re much stronger.”

Toni was just glad to see him again. The only surviving member of her family. She almost forgot he existed. But he now popped up the way the lyrics of an old childhood song would suddenly be remembered.  He worked with the serpent bureaucracy, but was now semi-retired. At least, this is what he said.

They finally parted and he now stared at his granddaughter’s face.

“You have your father’s eyes. And your mother’s nose.”

Toni lightly chuckled. The last time she saw him she was barely eleven years old. And he had said the same thing back then.

Toni then turned to the blonde woman. She seemed familiar, but Toni couldn’t remember when or where she saw her.

“And who are you stranger?”

“Penny Peabody”, FP answered, “our forger.”

“You’re our forger?”

“Yeah, I am” the woman smiled smugly.

Every serpent agent had a forger that followed them around. They were supposed to forge passports and all needed documents every time agents changed locations or needed a new identity. Even though their contribution was small, they were crucial. Without them, most spies would be screwed.

Toni extended her hand to the blonde woman, “Nice to meet you! Also, I would like to thank you for all the flattering passport photos you chose.”

Penny shook her hand, “That’s just my job.” She said it modestly.

“So, why are we having a spy meeting right now?”

“Oh, they just came to check on you. See how your first mission without me is going”, FP said.

“It seems that you’ve been doing a wonderful job since the beginning”, her grandpa complimented.

“Been nothing but professional”, Toni chuckled remembering she’s been everything but professional; missing multiple times the chance to get the list, forgetting to do her school homework, and literally starting to fall in love with her assignment. _Yup, professionalism at its finest._

“Glad, you’re doing great”, Penny congratulated, “I could tell you about my first solo mission. Spoiler alert, it wasn’t pretty.”

Toni laughed, she already liked the woman. It was weird that she followed them around to give them all the fake passports and IDs she forged, yet it was now that Toni finally met her.

“I better go to my room and start studying. Big geometry test tomorrow.”

“Good luck, agent!” Penny joked.

* * *

 

On Saturday, Toni had to head at the Blossom’s to finish her project with Cheryl.

This time, Toni worked hard by concentrating fully on what she was doing. She was alone with Cheryl in her bedroom. But, sometimes, she would steal a quick glance at Cheryl working on her laptop. She was also deeply concentrating, furrowing her eyebrows some time to time and moving strands of her hair behind her ear. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Toni felt her heartbeat quicken the more she stared. So, she would quickly glance down at her keyboard, and start typing gibberish as if the sound of her fingers hitting the keyboard might drown the sound of her beating heart.  

Cheryl was quite surprised they were done this early.

“How about we head for that retro malt shop and get some milkshake?”

Toni felt that the wise thing to do was being as far away from Cheryl as possible before she did something stupid. Yet, Toni accepted Cheryl’s invitation.

* * *

 

“So, tell me about your parents”, Cheryl inquired.

“FP’s honestly the best dad one could ask for”, Toni managed to say while slurping on her chocolate milkshake.

“No, your real parents.”

Suddenly, her drink started to taste bitter.

“I don’t really remember them. They died when I was very young in a car crash.”

Actually, it was a bomb that exploded during their mission. Both of them, gone in a split second.

Cheryl massaged her shoulder, looking at her empathetically. “I wish that were the same case with me. I would have rather be adopted than live with my parents.”

“They can’t be that bad.”

“You never saw them to even judge”, Cheryl said her voice full of scorn. “You wouldn’t like them.”

“Everything I do, I always try to be the best. But it’s never enough for them. I’ll never be Jason.”

“So this golden boy thing is actually real?” Toni tried to lighten the mood.

“They were always harsher with me. That’s why I am the rebel child, always the one doing all the stupid things. They always made me feel like the worthless mess. A wonder everybody thinks I’m a loveless monster.”

“Cheryl.” Toni said almost begging her to stop the self-loathing.

“What was my crime?” She then turned to Toni, silent tears streaming down her face. “I fell in love with my best friend in middle school.”

“Her name was Heather,” she continued, “Used to sleepover every weekend. Until one day, my mother caught us in the same bed. She said I was deviant. I didn’t know what it meant back then, but it made me feel like a monster.” She then broke down crying, finally letting go of the big secret she was hiding for so many years.

Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hand lying on the counter, and looked straight in her eyes. She didn’t know what to do, but she wanted to let Cheryl know that she was here for her.

“Cheryl, listen to me. You’re not loveless. You’re not deviant. You’re. Sensational.” Toni said meaning every single word.

Cheryl let out an ugly sob, grabbed some tissues and blew her nose. “Thank you. For everything.”

Toni then hugged Cheryl. The girl remained crying, still holding on to Toni’s comfort. Slowly, slowly, she calmed down. And receded back to her place.

Her voice was a bit shaky and her eyes red from all the crying. “Thank you.” She blew her nose one last time.

“You can tell me anything, Cheryl. I’ll always be there for you.”

“Promise me you won’t tell anybody.”

“Your secret is safe with me.”

“I wasn’t really talking about that,” Cheryl smiled weakly. She then placed her hand upon Toni’s cheek and leaned in, letting their lips meet each other.

Toni felt all her senses overload. She melted under Cheryl’s fragile touch. After wondering for so long what it would feel like to kiss Cheryl, she couldn’t quite believe it was happening right now.

Toni placed her hands behind Cheryl’s neck, pulling her closer, kissing her even deeper. A cherry flavor filled her mouth, and Toni never got enough of it.

 _Assignment,_ the word crept up her mind. _Cheryl is an assignment._

She couldn’t bare it any longer. The word _assignment_ raked through her brain. Suddenly, Toni pulled away from Cheryl’s face.

Cheryl remained stunned as if she had just been slapped. She looked down and whispered, “I understand.”

She then grabbed her bag and ran to the door into the street.

 _What did I just do?_ Toni cursed herself.

She then ran outside, desperate to reach Cheryl.

* * *

 

Toni crossed the road running as fast as she could. A car screeched to a halt before it could hit her. She could have easily died a second ago. But Toni didn’t care. She continued running, a single word raging through her mind.

_Cheryl. Cheryl. Cheryl._

Toni stopped at a cross road. She looked left, then right, desperate to catch a glimpse of red hair. She did find it. And then ran towards it.

_Cheryl! Cheryl! Cheryl!_

Cheryl was walking fast, but Toni knew she could reach her before she crossed if she ran faster. She doubled her pace, elbowing people out of her way.

_CHERYL! CHERYL! CHERYL!_

No, Toni was too slow. She saw Cheryl was about to cross.

“CHERYL!” Toni screamed at the top of her lungs.

Cheryl turned. But before she could say anything Toni crashed into her. She now laid on the concrete sidewalk, with the dorkiest pink haired girl on top of her.

“Toni?” she asked a bit stunned.

Toni didn’t answer. She simply crashed her lips against hers.

That was probably the best answer.


	11. Confessions over ice cream

Toni helped Cheryl get up. “I’m really sorry that happened.”

Cheryl rubbed the back of her head that hit the sidewalk when Toni tackled her. “It’s alright TT. I’m fine.”

“Can I make it up to you? Let me buy you some ice cream.”

“We just had milkshake Toni.”

“I didn’t get to finish mine. And I feel like ice cream.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes not in annoyance, but in amusement.

“Alright, ice cream it is.”

* * *

 

“So, what exactly happened”, Toni said taking a scoop of her cherry Garcia ice cream she was sharing with Cheryl.

“We kissed, then you tackled me, then we kissed again”, Cheryl said. “Twice”, she then added.

“Wait, I’m losing count. How many times did we kiss?”

“Twice”, Cheryl said promptly.

“How about we make it a third?” Toni winked.

This time, Cheryl giggled. “You’re really smooth, you know.”

Toni quickly wiped her mouth that was covered in ice cream. “I wasn’t kidding.”

Cheryl put her spoon down, “I know.”

They leaned slowly. This time, Toni felt the burning anticipation as inch by inch their lips got closer. They kissed again, taking their time, forgetting everything. Toni didn’t really know how much time this kiss lasted. As always, when you enjoy something, time passes both slowly and fast.

When they finally parted, it felt as if they’ve been brought back to reality, they were once disconnected from.

“Wow”, Toni said breathlessly.

“Wow, indeed. I didn’t know you were such a good kisser.”

“I am?” Toni asked genuinely surprised.

“Wait a minute… Am I your first kiss, Topaz?”

 _Busted._ “No, Bryce Hall was pretty touchy back in kindergarten.”

“Your first kiss after you turned twelve?” Cheryl clarified.

Well, her spy career took off when she was twelve. Couldn’t have the time for a boyfriend or girlfriend.

“Yes.” Toni finally admitted.

“That’s so cute!”

“Please stop rubbing it in my face.”

“I am your first kiss. I am your first kiss.”  Cheryl sing-songed, teasing Toni. Then, she stopped when she realized that Toni looked down deeply embarrassed.

“Hey!” Cheryl said caressing Toni’s arm. “If it makes you feel any better, Heather wore braces when we first kissed. It was horrible.”

Toni stifled a laugh.

“Pretty lame, right?” Cheryl admitted.

“No, I’m just glad that I’m your best kiss. That Heather girl better watch out.”

“My parents forced her family to move to Canada when they found out about us.”

“Oh.” Toni was truly the queen of awkward situations.

“It’s alright. I’m glad you entered my life. The day I first saw you, the day you tried to give me a psychotherapy session, I realized you were what I’ve been searching for my whole life. Someone that completely understood me.”

“You started crushing on me the day we met?”

“Not exactly. I guess it was the night after the party when you took care of me. You didn’t leave me behind like most people do. I really appreciated that.”

“It was the minimum I could have done back then.”

Cheryl leaned in again, giving a quick peck on Toni’s lips. They then stared into each other eyes. Toni pushed away the melting ice cream cup, and kissed Cheryl as tenderly as possible. The same wave of sensations took over Toni. She was hopelessly, madly in love.

Suddenly, Cheryl’s phone buzzed. It was a message from Jason that asked where she was and that she better come back home because dinner is ready.

“Shoot! I better go before my chauffeur comes looking for me.”

Toni was surprised her night was about to end this abruptly. Cheryl quickly got up, kissed Toni one last time and started running. She then turned at the end of the street and screamed, “See you at school!” before she disappeared in the corner.

Toni was left alone, staring at the sugar soup in her ice cream cup. But inside her, she felt she had just reached the seventh heaven.

* * *

 

“Where were you, Toni?” Jughead asked as soon as Toni entered.

“With Cheryl Blossom.”

“What were you two doing?”

“Having sex.” Toni sarcastically replied. She didn’t want to answer her brother’s questions, she had never been this irritated with him. And she just walked into the house.

Jughead raised his eyebrows. Toni then rolled her eyes, “No, dummy. We were working on a project. Nothing else.”

She then crashed on the couch next to Jughead.

“Are you sure…” he tentatively asked.

“Can’t you take a joke for once”, Toni chided.

Toni didn’t really know what to do, now that she’s thinking about it. Could she bring herself to ruin the Blossom’s company and still have her conscience at ease every time she kissed their daughter?


	12. The big football game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys. Was a bit busy these past few days. So to clear any confusion, this chapter starts the night after the events of chapter 11. When i say football, I mean the american kind of football. The one that looks like rugby but isn't.  
> also, holy shit, what just happened to my writing style? Did it just get better? Seriously guys, this chapter is by far my favorite. I'm so satisfied.   
> As always, i would like to remind you all that I live for comments. So please leave some for this chapter.

That night, Toni couldn’t find sleep. She was very tired, it was late, she was supposed to be sleeping, yet she couldn’t. Something kept raking the back of her mind. After today’s events, she had hoped sleep would come easy to her, that way she didn’t have to worry about anything. She would wake up the next morning with a clear mind knowing exactly what to do. But Toni was anxious. She and Cheryl were suddenly a thing, all while she is still plotting against her parents. She felt as if she was holding a knife to Cheryl’s back ready to strike when the moment comes. _I’m lying to her._ It was as simple as that.

Toni wished it hadn’t come to this. She could have kept her distance, instead befriend her brother, or simply be a friend of a friend. But, no. That wasn’t what happened. She fell in love with Cheryl who so happened to harbor feelings for her.

 _What a mess,_ Toni thought.

She then grabbed her phone and turned it on. The sudden bright light emanating from the screen made her eyes suddenly feel like they’ve been pierced with a stick, before they slowly adjusted to the brightness.

 _3:37 am,_ Toni read on her home screen. _Guess I’m pulling an all-nighter this time._

She got up and silently walked to the kitchen. She desperately needed water. As she filled her cup, she realized she had received a message she hadn’t read. It was Cheryl. She paused for a moment quickly putting up a list of pros and cons of opening the message.

_She’s probably sleeping and wouldn’t see if I read it until the morning._

_Maybe she’s not sleeping and probably believes I’m ghosting her._

In the pitch darkness of the kitchen, Toni made her choice. She opened the message.

“Hey, Topaz. It’s your first kiss.” Toni smiled. Somehow, Cheryl’s voice resonated as she read her text.

“It’s pretty late, and _you’re_ probably sleeping right now. But I just want to say that we need to talk. About so many things. Urgently. Please text me back as soon as you see it.”

_Uh-Oh. That can’t be good._

Toni then pressed the voice recording button.

“Hey, Bombshell”, She spoke softly into her phone, “Just saw your message. I know it’s four AM. But I can’t really sleep. So…” She then lightly chuckled for some reasons. “I agree with you. We need to talk. Sort things out. I hope I’m not taking your message the wrong way, and you actually want to break up with me. But it makes no sense, does it? Anyways, I just want to say…” She then hesitated a bit.

_That I love you?_

_That I’m a spy?_

“That tonight… It was amazing.”

  _Oh what the hell, Topaz._

The message then sent, leaving Toni with ultimate regret. _I’m so not going to sleep tonight._

* * *

 

Toni was surprised she did actually sleep for barely three hours. All this worrying and anxiety had finally pulled her down into a deep slumber. That sadly wasn’t fulfilled because Jughead smacked his pillow right into her face at exactly noon.

“Toni, get up. We need to get prepared.”

“Huh, what?”

“The big football game. Our school against another. You’re coming with us.”

“Fuck off, Juggie. I’m not going to your stupid fucking game.” Damn, sleep deprivation made her crankier than the Grinch.

Toni pulled her covers over herself. She was determined to stay in her bed.

“Toni, come on!” Jughead pleaded.

It suddenly hit her that Cheryl would be there performing with Josie and the Pussycats. She then pulled her covers away.

“I’m coming. But don’t blame me if you’re late.”

* * *

 

At a quarter before one, Toni entered the car munching on a (much needed) cream cheese bagel and slurping on (desperately needed) coffee. She was still woozy, with dark circle under her eyes, but at least she felt a bit better. The school was a fifteen minute drive, and they were running a bit late. Throughout all the way, Jughead argued with FP that taking the subway would have been way faster, but they somehow managed to arrive on time.

FP and Toni took their seats and waited as the huge stadium slowly filled up. Toni stared at the somber October sky, carrying huge gray clouds. It’s probably going to rain in a few hours.

“You know what Toni? I’ll try to get us hotdogs before the game starts. Save my seat.”

And then FP got up and headed to the food court. Toni placed her bag on his seat and pulled out her phone.

She texted Cheryl, “I’m at the football game right now. Do you want to talk?”

The reply came in rather quickly, “When it’s over, stay where you are.”

Then, a loud screech was heard. They had just plugged in the microphone and Principal Weatherbee stood in the middle of the field, clutching the mic.

“Good evening ladies and gentleman.”

The opening speech had just begun, FP better speed up. The principal went on to express his surprise about how many people would be attending the game, even in this quite menacing weather. He expressed his deep pride in his school’s team. Blah, blah, blah…  School values. Blah, blah, blah… Team work. Blah, blah, blah… Boring!

Toni couldn’t wait for the game to start to finally get rid of her principal’s monotone voice. FP came in holding two corndogs and a huge cup of soda, and then sat at his place.

“Did I miss anything?” he asked biting into his corndog.

“The most boring speech ever, if you’re interested.”

“Let us all make a round of applause for the river vixens cheerleading team and Josie and the Pussycats who will open up the game with a musical and dance performance. Everybody make noise!” Weatherbee spoke into the mic. Toni directly perked up as the cheerleaders emerged into the football field armed with their pom-poms. She did see Veronica and Betty, but caught no sign of Cheryl. Josie and her band appeared and started prepping their instruments as the cheerleaders held their position, awaiting a signal.

Melody hit her sticks three times and they all started playing. It was the same they had shown Cheryl and her two weeks ago. The same song to which they danced. The same song to which Toni first realized she liked Cheryl.

Cheryl emerged from the opposite side from where her cheerleaders entered. It was probably on purpose. She placed herself in the middle of them, and as soon as Josie started singing, the cheerleaders started dancing.

Toni clutched her hands, letting out a huge smile. She was infinitely proud of what Cheryl had put together.

“That’s my girl”, she muttered to herself.

“What?” FP asked turning towards his daughter.

“Nothing.”

* * *

 

The game finally started and dragged on forever. Toni never liked football. She never really understood the rules. Toni couldn’t quite follow the oblong ball. One moment, it was in the hands of a guy from the other team, but then he got tackled and the ball got lost in a mound of boys who threw themselves over it. Toni couldn’t even recognize Jughead with his cask on. Everyone looked so alike.

Sometimes, Toni would steal a glance at the cheerleaders standing in the corner cheering for their team. She watched Cheryl hop up and down, shaking her pom-poms and repeating the same encouragement slogan over and over again, every time the other team seemed to be winning. Toni then caught her breath as Cheryl stared in her direction. _Did she see me?_ Then, she remembered she was way too far and that she was surrounded by a hundred people. No way could she notice her.

The game was finally over after two hours and a half. The school’s team had won a very tight victory. The adversaries shook hands and congratulated each other, the whole stadium roared as they presented the cup to the winning team, and slowly, slowly it emptied as people left.

It had already started to drizzle when half the stadium was gone. The rain accelerated the process. FP finally got up, “You’re coming Toni?”

“No, I’m waiting for my friend. I’ll catch you up later.”

“Don’t be late. I prepared dinner tonight”, he said as he left and went up the stairs towards the exit.

“I promise.”

Toni waited five minutes. Cheryl still hadn’t shown up. The stadium was almost completely deserted, with just a few people taking their time to the exit. Toni grabbed her phone and searched her contacts. _Maybe she forgot. Maybe she stood me up._

As she was about to press the call button below Cheryl’s name, the girl plopped down on a seat beside Toni.

“So, how was I?”

Toni had to make a double-take before realizing Cheryl was here. As she looked at the cheerleader, she took in every detail of her appearance. Her ponytail was a bit loose and her hair started frizzing because of the rain. She was tired and out of breath. But she looked gorgeous nonetheless.

“Nothing?”

Toni realized she needed to answer.

“You were amazing!  Spectacular! Absolutely sensational!” Toni nearly screamed. “I loved it.”

“Keep your voice down. There’s still people around.”

The last people had just now exited the stadium.

“We need to talk.” Both girls said at the same time when they were sure they were alone.

“You first”, Cheryl insisted.

“No, you first”, Toni countered.

Cheryl sighed. That was going to be a never-ending battle if they continued like this.

“Before we jump into the relationship thing, I have to make some things clear.” Cheryl then paused. “Nobody must know about us.”

“You serious?”

“Dead serious. I cannot let my parents find out.”

“You know, I’m stronger than I seem. I can take care of myself.”

“While I have no doubt in your capabilities, my parents are powerful and influential individuals in society. They have their ways. They could get your dad fired from his job or even expel you and Jughead from school. Next thing you know, you’ll be on a plane to Trinidad.”

Toni smiled. It was weird Cheryl was warning her about her parents. It should be the opposite, they should be wary of Toni. She held more power over their company than they could ever believe. What a delicious irony.

“Why are you even smiling? I’m trying not to let this relationship get torn apart at the hands of the demons that call themselves my parents!”

“You’re really on edge, Cheryl.”

“I am. I can’t imagine what they would do to you. They got Heather. And-”

“They won’t get me, Cheryl.” She then grabbed the red head’s hands. “I won’t let that happen.”

Cheryl smiled slyly, only half convinced.

To be fair, Cheryl’s requirement worked for Toni’s advantage; she can’t let her dad or her brother find out she’s going out with her assignment.

“I’ll be careful, Cheryl. I promise.”

The light drizzle still persisted, and both girls were really wet. Toni realized that Cheryl’s cheer uniform wasn’t covering much. She took off her jacket and placed it on the red head’s shoulder.

“You must be cold.”

“I’m fine. But it seems you needed an excuse to get closer to me, you hopeless romantic.”

Cheryl was right, their foreheads were almost touching. Toni felt as if she was invading Cheryl’s space. Before she pulled back, Cheryl quickly sandwiched Toni’s cheeks between her hands.

“And it’s working”, Cheryl said before pressing her lips against Toni’s.

That kiss really caught Toni off guard. But then she just melted into it, molding her mouth against Cheryl’s, enjoying the cherry flavor of her lipstick. She wished she could stay like that forever.

They parted, and Cheryl looked into Toni’s eyes.

“You do seem tired. Like someone who stayed up till four AM.”

She had seen her message of last night. _Shit!_

“You wanted to talk too?” Cheryl asked. 

“I guess I don’t need to anymore.”

“You don’t seem entirely convinced.”

“I don’t know… But don’t you think we went a bit too far, a bit too fast?”

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“Of course not, Cheryl. I like you. Like a lot.”

“Do you want a date?” That came a bit out of the blue.

“What?”

“Do. You. Want. A date?”

“I got it the first time! But why? Aren’t we supposed to hide our relationship?”

“I asked you because it seems that you believe we’re only here to suck face.”

“Suck face?”

“Cruder way to say making out.”

“No! I am deeply appreciative of the new, deep relationship we formed and in no way believe we’re simply fooling around.”

“I know. That’s why I’m taking you on a date. To make it official.”

“To make what official?”

“Our romance. The fact that were practically girlfriends now!”

Toni nearly choked.

“Why are you shocked?”

“It just feels weird when you say we’re girlfriends.”

“Oh, pull yourself together! We both like each other, have amazing chemistry, opened ourselves, completely trust one another, hang out a lot, kissed a couple of times. We’re girlfriends, Topaz. There’s no other way you can describe it.”

Cheryl was once again right. Toni sighed.

“That’s why I’m taking you on the best date of your existence. Prepare to have your mind blown. We will do everything, go everywhere. I’m going to spoil you. Because you’re my girlfriend. And you deserve it.”

_Wow._

“But what about your parents?”

“We won’t have to worry about them. They are all the way to California writing an article about I don’t know what. I’ll pick you up at five from your house on Saturday. You’re going to love it!”

“I have no doubt”, Toni calmly said pulling in Cheryl for another kiss.

The rain got gradually heavier, the strings of water getting denser and longer as if they were chords falling from the sky.

“Do you have someone to take you home?” Cheryl asked.

“I was planning on taking the subway.”

Cheryl made a sour face. “The subway?”

“Yeah.”

“I have my chauffeur and Jason waiting for me in the car. Your house is on our way. Come with me.”

“I really don’t want to impose myself on-”

Cheryl interrupted her with a quick kiss. “We’re girlfriends. Remember? Come with me. I don’t want you to walk in the rain to the station.”

Toni was kind of obliged to accept.


	13. Afternoon with grandpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of filler but has a certain emotional progression for Toni. It's still very important. Essential read. prepare for some extreme fluffiness towards the end.  
> (and yes i headcanon every Topaz have really strong bisexual genes)

Pretending not to be Cheryl’s girlfriend at school was both the easiest and hardest thing to do for Toni. The easiest because Toni was a master at pretending, having taken in multiple personalities and identities over her lifetime for missions. The hardest because she sometimes felt her insides scream, begging her to swoop Cheryl and kiss her. But for most of the time, she was doing fine. And so was Cheryl. They were both in on this thing.

For instance, Cheryl would make sure Toni was listening to the lesson and not staring at her in a daydream trance. And every time Cheryl slowly forgot herself and leaned towards Toni, whether to kiss her or massage her arm, Toni would shoot a glance straight into Cheryl’s eyes reminding her she couldn’t do it. At least not here. Not now.

* * *

 

The icy wind that blew hit Toni as soon as she stepped out of her school’s main entrance. She cursed herself for not bringing a jacket with her. October got pretty chilly rather fast. Suddenly, she felt a warm coat getting placed on her. Toni turned to meet face to face with a smiling old man.

“Grandpa?” Toni asked genuinely surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“I came here to pick you up. Take you for lunch and a small walk around New York. Finally have some quality time with my granddaughter.”

Toni thought she was hallucinating for a moment. He never stayed for more than ten minutes sitting around her the rare times he visited. But at the end, she couldn’t really blame him. He was a part of the Serpent’s monitoring base: His job was to locate trouble or intercept threats and send the most adequate agents to do the job. That meant he knew the real names, the location, the data of a lot, if not all, Serpent’s agents. That was very valuable information that couldn’t fall into wrong hands. They had to keep him confined in their quarters almost all his time since he gained the position. So, no visits.

But now, he’s old. Most of the agents he ordered around globe are probably too. They are all ready for retirement. That means, they can let him go. The Serpent’s might already have another monitor base ready to take in charge a new generation of Serpent agents.

“Are you officially retired?” Toni asked as they crossed the street.

“I guess I cannot say I’m semi-retired anymore. I had my ceremony in London three days ago. Came here to see you as soon as I could.”

He was trying to make up for the lost time.

“So what would you like for lunch?” He asked changing the subject. “Italian? Chinese? Burgers? Anything.”

“There’s this noodle bar that I’ve always wanted to try but never got the chance to. It’s just down the street.”

“Then, noodles it is.”

* * *

 

Toni had tons of questions she could have asked her grandpa over her bowl of noodles. But yet they both ate in silence. Toni didn’t how to start a conversation with him. He’s a spy, one of the greatest spy of the Serpent’s. _Ask him about his missions and accomplishments._ He’s your grandpa. _Ask him about the family that I don’t remember._

But beyond the fact that they worked for the same organization and were directly related, there was almost nothing else in common between them. Toni had spent most her life far away from him. Never got to see his face more than four times in her life. _Technically, he’s a stranger._ Toni quickly banned the thought that had crossed her mind. _No, he’s my grandpa._ She reassured herself. But then she questioned what was the significance of it.

“Did you like your noodles?” He asked trying to dissipate the awkwardness in the atmosphere.

“Yeah, they’re really good.”

“I’ve never really had noodles in my life. At least not the gourmet type. I guess I had some instant noodles a couple of times. But nothing else.”

It seemed that he also struggled to start a conversation.

They resumed eating in silence, two strangers, who shared the same blood and way of life, unable to connect with the other.

* * *

 

As they exited the restaurant, both of them were armed with a fuming cup of matcha tea, perfect to fight against the cold weather.

“Where do you want to go?” Thomas Topaz asked.

“Nowhere in particular.”

“Nowhere is good. Let’s simply wander through the streets. We’ll of course find a nice place.”

And so they walked. Going nowhere. Occasionally sipping on their tea.

After a quarter hour or so, Toni realized they weren’t going nowhere. While she leisurely paced around, her grandpa stood tall and looked ahead of him with a clear destination in mind. She was in fact following him without even feeling it. And it seems he was taking her somewhere in particular.

They cruised through streets Toni had never walked on before they had arrived at a closed gate.

“Grammercy Park!” He announced into the wind.

“This place is locked.” Toni said staring at the huge padded lock tugging chains.

She then saw her grandpa pull out a key from his pocket. “Not for long”, he said very proud of himself.

He inserted the key into the lock and popped it open. “Those idiots never change the lock!” He laughed to himself as he entered the green park. Toni followed him, carefully closing the gate making sure no one saw them.

They sat below a huge shedding tree in the middle of the park far away from passerby’s sight.  They were very much isolated from everything.

Toni listened to distant bird’s singing and watched the trees around her slightly sway because of the wind. Everything was so calm, so soothing. They just found an Eden in the middle of a bustling city like New York.

“Do you like this place?”

“Yes.”

“Then, I want you to have the key”, he said as he placed it in her palm. Toni stared at it dumbfounded.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! I don’t have need of it anymore. Make this garden your sanctuary like it was for me. Always come here when you feel like it. When you want to be alone. When you want somewhere private. Look around you! Look at the beauty! It’s all for you.”

“Thanks! I don’t really know what to say”, Toni said as she carefully studied the key.

“So, how is your mission going?”

“It’s fine, I guess?”

“Do you have the list?”

“Not exactly. We don’t know where it is. But the Blossoms are far away from here. It’s buying us a lot of time.”

“Will they be coming back soon?”

“Next weekend, according to their daughter.” Toni realized it was getting way closer than she had ever anticipated.

“Could you get it in such short notice?”

“I don’t know.”

She hadn’t realized that as soon as they come back, the list would be made public. And here she was not knowing where the fuck it is, way too busy going out on a date with Cheryl Blossom.

“The whole secrecy of the Serpent’s depend on that list. I hope you know that.”

_Of course I know that! Don’t rub it in my face!_

“I messed up. I am nowhere near getting this goddamn list. Too much is at stake, but yet every time we tried to find it we never got the chance to! I don’t think I’m up to the task. And now everyone is going to pay the ultimate price because they thought I could do it!”

Toni felt warm tears crawl down her cheeks. Thomas pulled her closer letting her head rest on his chest.

_Why am I so stupid? Why was I too busy falling in love instead of getting this goddamn list?_

“Things got way complicated now. And I’m lost, I don’t know what to do.” She tearfully admitted.

“Are your sentiments involved in the mission?”

“I could lose everything if I fail. So, yes. I am emotionally invested in it!”

“I meant that you have emotions for someone and that’s complicating the mission.”

_How could he know?_

“How could you understand falling in love with your assignment?” she snapped in anger.

“I’ve been there, Toni. And I know how it feels. Like we’re betraying them. Taking advantage of them.”

He stared at the sky.

“It was a long time ago, during my first few missions. Long before I met your grandma.”

He now absent-mindedly stroke Toni’s hair.

“I was sent to spy on a French art curator who we believed was in league with the Russian mob. I became his friend all while reporting back to the Serpent’s. I stayed with him two month. I remember our first kiss during a black and white film festival. He was an amazing man."

“What happened?”

“I eventually found evidence that he was innocent. We parted ways soon after and I haven’t seen him to this day.”

“Did he-”

“He never knew I was a spy. Just like you I felt very lost during that time. But eventually I found my way. You will too.”

“What if I tell you that we’re going on a date this Saturday?”

“You’ll find your way after the date. I guarantee it. Don’t think about the mission. Spies never truly have a normal life. Enjoy it while it lasts.”

“Thank you.” She really needed his advice. “Grandpops.”

He then wrapped his arms around her. “Now can you tell me which twin swayed you under their charm?”

“It wasn’t really like that. We both fell for the other.”

Toni smiled reminding herself of Cheryl.

“She’s an amazing girl. Truly sensational. And I love her.” Toni stared at the sky.

“I love her.” She repeated.


End file.
